WrestleMania Romance
by BatistaCenaGal312
Summary: I was going to the biggest event in Wrestling, I was going to Wrestlemania! Who knew it would change my life forever? Jeff Hardy/OC
1. Chance Meeting by the Pool

_**Ok, so I've never written a Jeff Hardy/OC story, so bare with me people. He's single in this story, yes I know in real life he's with Beth, which is great for them, but in this story, he's single!**_

_********************************************************_

QUINN'S POV

I stretched my legs out on the poolside chair as I took a deep breath of the warm night air. I looked across the calm pool water, and the beautiful man-made waterfall that wrapped around the water slide, that eventually led into the deep end of the pool. I leaned my head back letting my mind wander on my life.

I let my eyes look high as the tower of the hotel I was staying in shadowed over me, as I sat in the empty pool area. The pool was technically closed, but the way I saw it, I wasn't in the pool, so I wasn't breaking their rules. It was calming just listening to the faint sounds of traffic in the background, looking into the sky seeing the lights from the numerous hotel rooms glisten, and seeing the slight specks of stars across the night sky.

I took a deep breath, as I took everything in. This hotel was nice, much nicer than I'm used to staying in. I honestly don't deserve to stay at something this nice, but in my mind I don't deserve anything. I closed my eyes listening to the negative thoughts pour through my head, I'm used to the negative thoughts in my mind, I've been told my whole life I'm nothing, never gonna be anything. As my eyes scanned over the hotel I thought of the two people waiting for me in my hotel room. My younger sister, Kylie, so young at the age of 16 but so wise beyond her years. I've been raising her since she was a child, and although things were tough, she's never sacrificed. I've provided everything she's ever wanted, and she's turning into a wonderful woman, and never once doubted me. She's always been my one supporter, who encouraged me when no one else did. And, the other is my 18 month old godson, Nathan, I gained custody of him when I lost a close friend of mine in a bad accident a year ago. He's my little guy, just seeing his smile, hearing his laugh makes my life worth every bit of the hard work and negativity I put myself through. And now here we were, staying at this nice hotel in Houston, TX for Wrestlemania 25.

I closed my eyes as I laid my head back against the chair, as I remembered the events of the day, and what had gotten us to here. I had a strike of good luck, while my best friend dragged me out one night to her church's bingo session. I hit Bingo, and won $800 and that mixed with my savings, I decided to be crazy, and here we were, spending the whole week in Houston. Today, had been a lot of fun as we walked around Wrestlemania Axxess together, Nathan squealed the whole time as he sat on my shoulders as Kylie and I walked through the Axxess. The highlight being a toss up between when Maria grabbed Nathan out of my arms, and her and Natalya positioned Nathan between them and they each gave my giggling godson a kiss on each cheek or Kylie and I challenging each other to a race through the inflated obstacle course they had set up for the guests, I was doing good until my sister knocked me off my balance and I fell, as she ran across the finish line first, as I laughed while Mr. Kennedy got on the microphone telling me how pitiful it was to lose to my little sister, while Nathan sat in his arms clapping wildly.

I had watched wrestling my whole life, I found it entertaining, I loved it, but the thing I loved about it most was the way it let me spend quality time with my loved ones. For some reason, my whole family had a fascination with the sport, and honestly some of my best memories I had as a child, were watching wrestling together as a family. Even now, Kylie, Nathan and I watch it together all the time.

I was brought out of my thoughts, my eyes flew open when I heard the squeak of the gate door.

Jeff's POV

"I need some air" I mumbled to myself as I headed down the hallway that led to the poolside area of the hotel. I always loved the week of Wrestlemania, a whole week I get to spend with friends, and my brother. We didn't really have to travel that much the whole week, and it honestly was just an exciting time. Tonight, as I sat in the lounge of the hotel, watching my friends dance, as my brother Matt and a close friend of ours Shane argued over who could drink more, I just had to escape. Don't get me wrong I love my life, but sometimes it's nice to escape the craziness. I pushed the door open, as I felt the warm night air hit my skin, I reached into my pocket and pulled out a cigarette. I took a deep breath, as I lit up my cigarette, slowly making my way to the gated poolside.

I was caught offguard when my eyes came across the woman lying on the chair. She looked so peaceful, her dark hair splayed across her shoulders, as my eyes ran down her body. She wasn't skinny, but had curves and in the nice way, as my eyes now moved over her exposed legs, this girl had legs for miles as I let my green eyes continue my gaze. Bringing my eyes back to her face, I watched as she took deep breaths, her eyes still closed, she seemed almost like she was in a trance, but looked so peaceful and so sexy.

I reached for the gate, hearing it squeak loudly and watching as she quickly jolted from her calm position, her piercing blue eyes shooting into my green orbs, as I gave her a slight smile and responded "Sorry", as I quickly closed the gate behind me and walked closer to the pool, and my mystery woman.

Quinn's POV

I watched him move closer to the pool. I recognized him right away, once my eyes fell upon him. Tall, skinny, the multicolored hair, the green eyes, the killer smile, I knew exactly who he was, and usually I would of jumped up and ran, but honestly at this point, I could just watch him as he walked towards the pool. I smiled as he turned bashful, hearing the gate squeak. I let my eyes gaze on him as he walked closer to the pool, I watched as he inhaled on his cigarette, his eyes looking over the same waterfall I watched earlier.

He turned his body smoothly to face me, as his eyes met mine, as I watched him bring his cigarette back to his lips, and suddenly my mind filled with images of what else those lips could be good at, as I watched him inhale slowly, my eyes fixed on his lips. "Where the hell was this coming from", my insides screamed…I had never found Jeff Hardy attractive on TV, never! And now, he's mere feet from me, and I'm acting like a giddy schoolgirl. I need to get a handle on these hormones and now.

"Did you want to be alone?" he asked in a voice barely above a whisper

My thoughts still raced through my mind, when I heard his voice, I shook out of it. A slight red blush coming to my cheeks, as I looked down at my feet as I spoke "I'm sorry, what did you say?". My eyes looking back to his, watching his mouth morph into a full smile, he repeated it again "Did you want to be alone?" as he threw his cigarette on the floor and stepped on it. I answered quickly, still feeling the blush on my face "Nah, it's ok…Did you want to be alone?" I asked, trying to be as polite as possible. I watched him stride over to the chair next to me, and he positioned himself in the chair next to mine, as he stretched his long, slender frame on the chair, his head turning to face me as he responded with a smile "You were here first", I smiled looking back at him as I quickly retorted "But I can leave", and was quickly cut off by him speaking "Don't you dare, I'm enjoying your company" I smiled wider at him, watching his gaze into mine, the full smile on his lips again.


	2. First Sign of Passion

Jeff's POV

I leaned back against the chair, looking across the pool, as I slowly turned my head towards her. I watched her peacefully as she looked across the same pool, not saying a word, the expression on her face said it all. I could tell she was carrying the weight of the world on those shoulders, I could see the tiredness in her eyes, and the slight speck of fear deep within them, but there was absolutely not a doubt in my mind that, those attributes made her more attractive to me.

Silence encased us for moments, as I lay there quiet simply watching the mystery woman, as her eyes were now closed and she rested her head against the chair, I let my eyes roam from her face, down her neck, over her chest, letting them linger on her breasts as I could feel my own body reacting to just looking at her. I wanted to just go to her, I wanted to just join her on that chair, take her lips with mine, let my hands and lips roam all over that skin, up every inch of those long legs. My mind ran wild, as I quickly cleared my throat, shaking those thoughts out of my mind, when her voice pierced me through the silence.

"You're freakin me out Hardy" she spoke with a straight tone, her eyes still closed, as I laughed a bit to myself, hanging my head low…I was busted, not only did she notice me watching her, but she knew who I was. I ran my hand through my hair as I spoke "So you do know who I am?"

Quinn's POV

Was he crazy? Like I wouldn't recognize him? True, I knew who he was, but I'll be honest seeing him on TV I never once found him attractive, but ever since I saw him walk through that gate, my whole skin broke into goosebumps, every word he says makes my stomach flutter, every look he gives me makes me shiver, and to be completely honest I really can't explain why.

I opened my eyes as I stretched out on the chair, turning to face him as I spoke "Sorry, I didn't mean to blow your cover or anything" I really couldn't help the sarcasm, it was a defense mechanism of mine, and it got me into a lot of trouble, but Jeff didn't seem to mind, as a smile grew across his face, as his eyes met mine again and he spoke in a tone barely above a whisper "Well that's not fair". I looked at him puzzled, as he continued "You know who I am and I don't know you".

I laughed as I got more comfortable on the chair, rolling over to my back. "What do you wanna know?"

I turned to see Jeff get out of his chair, and slowly make his way over to my chair, his eyes never leaving mine, as he stopped at the end of my chair, next to where my feet laid resting. I looked up at him "What?" I asked, feeling my pulse go rapid, just being closer to this man. I watched his eyes move to my feet before his gaze turned back to me "Can I?"

I caught myself as my eyes just stared at him, his gorgeous deep green eyes, pouring into mine. I can feel my cheeks redden as he smiles at me, his eyes glancing down to my feet once more, as I shake myself out of my thoughts.

"Oh…right" I said, as I sheepishly moved my legs up, letting him sit on the end of the chair. He sat on the chair, letting his long legs stretch out in front of him, as he leaned back on his hands, as I just watched him get comfortable. He smiled wide, as his soft hands reached for my feet and pulled them back out, so my legs stretched across his lap, as he once again leaned back on his hands.

I chuckled as he stared at me "Comfortable?" I ask, to which he replied "For now" causing me to laugh louder. Pushing himself into a sitting upright position, his hands now resting on my legs, he spoke "Well let's start with your name".

"Quinn" I answered calmly, as I watched him reach into his pocket, pull out another cigarette and light it, before placing it in between those lips of his. He took a deep breath, before resting the cigarette between his fingers, as he turned to me once again "Quinn?" I smiled as I watched him, before I explained "Yeah, you know…like the medicine woman?" causing him to laugh out loud.

"So what else should I know about Quinn?" he asked taking another inhale of his cigarette. I laid back, resting my head on my hands, as I took a deep breath "Hmmm…let's see…I'm from Florida, I'll give you one guess to why I'm in Houston right now" I said with a smile, as he faced me with a wide grin on his face as he spoke in a gruff voice "To see me?" Immediately feeling my whole face turn red, as I looked at the sidewalk next to my chair, anything to avoid the gaze that was coming from his eyes, I took a deep breath, trying to get my face back to a normal color. I smiled as I looked back into his gaze, that never left me, as I simply smiled at him, before I spoke "Actually I'm a fan of your brother's".

Jeff threw his head back in laughter as he laughed out loud at my statement, bringing the cigarette up to his lips for the last inhale, before he tossed it aside, he brought his attention back to me as he responded "Well, he's gonna be pissed when he finds out I'm stealing one of his fans." I returned his gaze, his green eyes pouring into mine intensely, He was trying to match wits with me, and this was ground I was comfortable on. I'm not the one to mess with when it comes to battle of the wits.

Jeff's POV

Quinn…the name repeated itself in my head, as I sat on the chair with her. My fingertips leading light trails across her feet, I didn't care, as long as I was touching her. I smiled at her sarcastic wit, she definitely had a quick wit to her, and quite honestly I liked it. It was refreshing to have a girl tease me a bit, but if she thought she would beat me at a battle, she was badly mistaken.

I could just watch her forever, I knew I wanted her, but I knew better than to just jump before looking. I could tell I was getting to her, the way her face turned red, each time our eyes connected, the way goosebumps would break out on her skin, after I traced my fingertips on it.

"Well you're definitely confident, but don't think just because you're rubbing my feet, I'm gonna drop to my knees and become Jeff Hardy Fan #1" She smiled, as my eyes never left hers, she continued "I'm an MF'er for life….sorry".

I watched as she licked her lips slowly, I swear she was trying to kill me. I watched as she fought her instincts, I could tell her eyes wanted to gaze my body, I could tell she couldn't stop staring at my lips. Hearing her release a deep breath, was my undoing. All in one swift movement, without any thinking at all, I lunged forward, my arms pulling me up her body, letting my lips connect with hers, hoping that I was right, and hoping she wouldn't push me away.

I could tell I caught her off guard, the way she froze when our lips met, I could tell she was nervous, the way her whole body tensed up. I laid feather kisses on her lips, secretly hoping that she would soon give me what I so desperately craved. On the third light kiss, I felt her body relax, as she give me entrance into her mouth.

I smiled against her lips, as I felt her body relax beneath mine. Her instincts giving in, and the passion growing between our bodies, that seemed to fit together perfectly. I brought my hands up to cup her face, holding her face between my soft palms, as I deepened the kiss, letting my tongue set the slow, agonizing pace, slowly learning the taste of her.


	3. Saying Goodnight

Quinn's POV

I couldn't believe this was happening, as I felt his tongue slowly dance with mine. My eyes never closing, as I looked deep into his green orbs, feeling his uniquely shaven facial hair brush against my cheeks, his body molding on top of mine, as his soft hands cupped my cheeks.

My mind ran wild, "I shouldn't be doing this" my mind screamed, as every hormone in my body fought it. He was driving me crazy, as I could feel my body reacting to every second of the kiss, my body shivering every time I returned the gaze into his.

Things like this don't happen to me, and most definitely guys like Jeff Hardy are not attracted to me. My mind shut down with negative thoughts as I regretfully pushed him away and broke the kiss. Jeff sat up as we both fought to calm our heavy breathing, he ran a hand though his hair as he released a deep breath. "I'm sorry…" he spoke as he turned to look at me, and before I could stop my body, I lunged forward and captured his mouth with a kiss of my instigating. I let my tongue run across his bottom lip, as he eagerly accepted my invitation and let me deepen the kiss.

My mind catching up with my hormones, I broke the kiss abruptly, capturing his face still mere centimeters from mine, his eyes searching mine for a reason, and when my own mind couldn't come up with one, I simply responded "This isn't right" as I jumped to my feet and hurried out of the pool area, I rushed into the hotel and waited for the elevator to get to the floor. I released a deep breath when I heard the ding and the empty elevator doors open as I quickly stepped in, pushed my floor and leaned back against the wall, the kisses replaying in my mind as I watched the doors close slowly.

Jeff P.O.V

It took me a few moments to actually process what had happened as she darted away from me, it never crossed my mind to let her go, as I quickly followed after her. My mind, my body, my heart wouldn't let her go this easily. I'm not sure what you would call it, but damn it there's something there, and I'll be damned if I let it walk out of my life that easily. I rushed into the lobby, when I saw her walk into the elevator as I bolted across the lobby, the doors closing slowly with each step I took.

I jumped forward and was able to put my arm between the closing doors in just the nick of time, as the sensors made the doors re-open. The doors slowly re-opened as my eyes met hers, she was leaning against the wall of the elevator, her eyes were wide staring into mine, they were full of hunger and lust, and maybe even a hint of fear. As she watched in amazement as I pushed the doors open, walked into the elevator and let the doors close, capturing both of us in the elevator…together.

We rode in silence for a few moments, as I watched her from across the elevator. My green eyes absorbing every inch of her body, that she would let me. I could visibly see her shiver under my gaze, as she tried to pre occupy herself by watching the floors light up as the elevator continued to move.

I leaned forward and brought her out of her thoughts, when I pushed the "Stop" button, bringing the elevator to a dead stop between floors. I turned my body to face her, as I leaned my body against the wall of the elevator, facing her as I spoke "boyfriend?"

I could tell she was nervous as her eyes glanced around the small area of the elevator, as she released a breath "No, it's not like that". I watched as she ran her hand through her hair, as her whole body visibly became jumpy just by me taking a step closer to her.

I didn't get too close to scare her as I spoke again "Then what?", She glanced over to me, as I gave her a smile when she took another deep breath "Look, guys like you don't like girls like me" was the excuse that exited that beautiful mouth of hers.

I knew I could read people well, and that lame excuse was the one thing I needed to hear that clued me in to exactly what the problem was. It wasn't me, her or anyone else, it was her lack of confidence, which made me more than ever determined to show her just how desirable she really was.

I lunged towards her, pinning her to the wall of the elevator, my body pressed flush up against her, as I could feel her breasts against my chest. Her blue eyes looking into my green ones as I smiled gently and slowly dropped my lips to hers, moving in slow, but as soon as our lips met I filled the kiss with every ounce of passion I was feeling at the moment.

I could tell she was a bit nervous at first, but she quickly returned my kiss with the same amount of passion I put into it, her tongue dancing with mine, as we both fought for dominance of the kiss. My hands cupping her face, moved from her face and slowly moved down her body, letting my fingers trace faint lines down her flesh, hearing a slight moan escape her lips, causing me to smile, as I could feel myself getting lost in the kiss.

The kiss broke, as I moved my lips across her face, leaving feather kisses on the way, until I got outside of her ear as I whispered into it "Trust me baby, when I say…A guy like me, likes a girl like you" as I licked up her outer shell of her ear, hearing her moan loudly by my action, her body arching into mine. I smiled against her ear, as I continued "very much" leaving another soft kiss on her ear, as I brought my face back to hers, and captured her lips in another deep, erotic kiss, my tongue begging for entrance into her mouth.

Quinn's P.O.V.

His lips felt so good pressed against mine, his body melted to mine, I swear our bodies were meant to be together. I kissed him back, letting my tongue learn the taste of him, and god he tasted so good!

The kiss broke when the sound of my phone blared through the elevator. The kiss broke as we looked into each other's eyes, Jeff smiling wide, his face just mere inches from mine as I reached for my phone out of my purse. Jeff reached his hands up and cupped my face, as he spoke so close I could feel his breath on my lips as he whispered "I hate cell phones" causing me to chuckle, when I brought the phone up to my eyes.

I looked to my screen and sadly looked back to Jeff, "I have to take this" as I picked up the call, as Jeff slowly moved his mouth to my neck and began leaving feather kisses down my neck.

"Hello?" I asked calmly into the phone.

"Hey I just wanted to make sure you were ok?" the sleepy voice of Kylie rang through from the other end

"Yeah , yeah I'm fine…I'll be back in a few minutes" I spoke, trying to keep my voice stable, as Jeff was now nibbling on my earlobe.

I ended the call, as I gently pushed Jeff away from me reluctantly. "I really need to go" I said as Jeff watched me with an amused look on his face. Jeff quickly swooped back, pinning back to the wall of the elevator as his lips captured mine in another deep kiss, his tongue intent on showing me the passion between us again.

I broke the kiss, both of us out of breath, as I gently pushed him away again as I spoke raggedly "Ok, I really need to get going", looking over to Jeff with a smile, as he nodded in agreement slowly, and started the elevator again.

JEFF'S POV

I didn't want her to leave, I wanted to take her to my room and show her how beautiful I thought she was, I wanted to show her the effect she has on me and my body, I wanted to run my hands, and tongue over every part of her body, but now as we stand in the elevator, both of us catching our breath, it just wasn't gonna happen tonight.

I moved to stand next to her, intertwining my fingers with hers, holding her hand tight, as we waited for the elevator to reach the floor. I watched as she looked at her messages on her phone, I watched as she closed out when I noticed her wallpaper of her phone, I couldn't help but ask about it.

Swiftly I reached over and grabbed her phone from her hand, hearing her say "Hey!" with a smile, as I clicked the phone on to look at the wallpaper that had attracted my attention.

It was a picture of Quinn, another girl and Quinn was holding a little boy. I looked to her quizzically, as she began to explain "That's my sister Kylie, she's 16 and knows everything" she said with a smile as she continued "And that little guy is Nathan, those two keep me going" she finished as she smiled down at the phone I held in my hand.

I couldn't help but be curious "So he's yours?", watching her face immediately telling me the answer "No", she shook her head no as she explained "No, no no, nothing like that. He's my godson, My friends, his mother and father died about a year ago, so I took custody of him." I couldn't help but be amazed by her, she not only was raising her sister, but she took on the responsibility of her godson also…That's just amazing to do on your own.

The elevator dinged as I led her out onto the hallway, our hands still connected as I handed her back the phone as we walked down the hallway together. She brought us to a stop outside of a door, as she suddenly turned sheepish "Well, this is me" she said almost blushing.

I reached forward, cupping her face with my hands as I brought my face to hers, speaking only inches from her lips "I hope we see each other again", before she could respond I pushed my lips against hers, letting my tongue run across her bottom lip, hearing her quietly moan. The kiss broke as I watched her walk into her hotel room, little did she know, Jeff Hardy doesn't give up that easy, we would see each other again, we would see each other tomorrow.


	4. Introducing Everyone

QUINN'S POV

I fell asleep last night quickly after leaving Jeff, but my dreams were filled with Jeff and me. Now, I lay on the hotel bed as I groggily looked to the clock that read 8:00AM, as I ran my hand over my face, when I heard the sound the woke me up. I sat up and looked across the room to the roll-a-way crib the hotel had provided as I saw Nathan standing against the railing, giggling as he watched me.

I pushed myself out of bed as I made my way to the small fridge in the room, filled Nathan's sippy cup as I collected the giggling little boy from his crib and took him over to my bed as he happily drank from his sippy cup. I had just laid back down when I heard a knock coming from the door, I looked at Nathan who looked back at me, as I jumped up from the bed, picked Nathan up and made my way to the door, as I peered through the peephole I recognized the person on the other side as an employee who I had seen numerous days working at the front desk.

I opened the door, as the employee handed me an envelope and began explaining "These were left for you at the front desk" she said with a smile. I was thoroughly confused as I glanced down at the envelope in my hand as the employee began walking back down the hallway, I yelled down the hallway "Who left these for me?", as the employee turned and responded with a smile "I can't release that information", as the employee just reached the elevators, when a thought hit me, as I yelled back "Did he have rainbow hair?", the employee didn't have to answer me, cause the look on her face answered me, as I closed the door to the room and walked back in and tossed the envelope on to the bed.

By this time Kylie had woken up, and took Nathan out of my arms as I sat on my bed staring at the envelope. I was just about to reach for it, when the phone in the hotel room rang, I walked across the room and answered

"Hello?"

"Did they deliver it yet?" a male voice, with a drawl answered back, I knew exactly who it was.

I couldn't help a slight blush overtaking my face, as I turned to face Kylie, and saw Kylie and Nathan both sitting on her bed watching me.

"What did you do?" I asked with a smile

"Well I said I wanted to see you again, so I made sure of it" Jeff answered, I could hear him smiling through the phone, before I could respond he continued "So, I'll see you later" and hung up the phone.

I let out a deep breath, as I replaced the phone back on the hook, and walked back to my bed and opened the envelope. I emptied the contents on the bed as 3 VIP passes for Wrestlemania Axxess poured out on to the bed, as well as 3 "All Axxess Passes" for the event.

"How'd you score those?" Kylie asked as she changed Nathan, and the only explanation I could give her was "I ran into someone who works at WWE last night". I picked up the piece of paper and read "9:45 AM, Your Hotel Room, I'm coming by to make sure you don't ditch me-Jeff" as I laughed.

I got myself showered and ready and was dressing a freshly bathed Nathan, as Kylie just finished up her shower. I had decided that I was just gonna go with this, if anything at least Kylie and Nathan could get close to their favorite superstars. The situation with Jeff? Well I'll just play it by ear, as I tried to push the events of last night out of my mind.

I was busy packing a bag for Nathan, when I heard a knock at the door I knew who it was, as I shoved the last of the diapers into the bag and walked across the hotel room to answer it. I opened the door to be greeted by Jeff, Matt and Shane Helms standing outside, I was taken aback as Jeff immediately embraced me in a huge hug. After the hug broke Jeff explained "I brought these two along so you wouldn't run away on me again" he said with a smile, as he continued "Plus, you said you liked my brother more anyways."

My eyes grew wide and my skin turned crimson when Jeff said that, I was so embarrassed until Matt pulled me into a giant bear hug, the hug broke as he kept his strong arm around my shoulder and explained "Don't worry about him sweetie, he's just jealous I get all the cute girls!" causing me to smile. I looked back to Shane, as I extended my hand "I'm Quinn", he gave me a weird look, as he glanced to Jeff, then to Matt, then with a huge smile he spoke "What I don't get a hug?" as he grasped me and pulled me into a large hug.

The hug broke, when I heard Nathan giggling inside the hotel room, I had totally forgotten about Kylie and Nathan, as I asked them to wait outside as I tried to explain this situation to Kylie.

JEFF POV

I had this whole set up last night, I had told Shane and Matt about my Quinn from last night and our adventures and they had agreed to help me out, and make me look good today.

Seeing Quinn this morning just made my crush bigger, she looked so good in her tight jeans and cute Ed Hardy t-shirt. She smelt delicious and I couldn't help but deeply inhale as I pulled her into a close hug. I wanted to taste those lips again, but I fought the urge not wanting to scare her away again.

When she ran from me last night I knew she was timid, I knew I had to move slow with her, but on the same level I know she felt the passion between us, just like I know I just need to get her to let go enough to let the passion over take us, I need to get past her guard. That's why I brought Matt and Shane, I figured with them here it would be easier for her to let her guard down, I hope…

She excused herself from us, leaving the hotel door open just a bit as we watched her walk back into the room, and we could hear her explaining it to her sister. We heard her say "Look, your gonna recognize the people your about to meet, but keep it cool" as she appeared back at the door, she opened the door wide and invited us in.

I let Matt and Shane walk in first as I walked in and closed the door, walking directly behind Quinn, my hand resting on the small of her back, even a touch that innocent was spending little shocks through my skin, and by the look she gave me, I know she felt it too.

We walked into the room, and the look on her sister's face said it all, as her eyes grew wide. Quinn walked over to the girl sitting on the bed, and the little fella laying on the bed. "Kylie, this is Jeff, Matt and Shane, Guys, this is Kylie, my little sister".

Kylie seemed to be almost in shock, but Matt was always good with dealing with fans like this, as Matt immediately stepped forward and drew the girl into a huge hug. "How are you doing sweetie?" he asked smiling as Kylie blushed while my brother hung his arm loose on her shoulders.

Quinn walked over to the bed and picked up a giggling little boy, the little boy immediately smiled as Quinn held him and she walked him over to us. "Guys, this is my godson, Nathan." Just watching Quinn holding her godson, it was beautiful, you could see how much love she had for her sister and godson, she just beamed when she introduced them.

Matt and Shane both seemed to be a bit uncomfortable when it came to babies, so I smiled and pushed past them as I walked to Quinn, and scooped Nathan out of her arms. I fully expected the little guy to start crying, as I held him, but he was perfectly content in my arms, in fact he entertained himself by poking his little fingers on the tattoo that was on the side of my neck.

I smiled when I heard Matt exclaim "See, the baby doesn't even know what to think of Jeff" as the others started laughing.

I held Nathan in my arms, as I watched Quinn finish packing the diaper bag. I sat on the bed, holding Nathan by his hands, as the little boy tried to balance himself on his feet, his little fingers grasping on to my hands for dear life. I looked up as I heard Shane speak "Ain't he supposed to be walking already?", Quinn zipped up the diaper bag as she answered "Actually he is, but he broke his leg when he was only a few months old, so it set him back a bit", Kylie finished "His bones aren't set right." She said as she pointed to the little boy's leg.

Quinn walked over and sat next to me, as she reached over and picked Nathan up and sat him on her lap, she handed him his sippy cup as she rolled up his one pant leg. What I saw shocked me, not only me, but my brother and Shane also. The little boy's right leg was deformed, the bones were obviously not straight, as Quinn straightened the leg as far as it would go.

Nathan seemed to be in no pain, as I reached over and ran my fingers over the large scar he had on his calf. Matt reached out from his position sitting on the other bed, as he tickled Nathan's foot a bit, listening to the little boy giggle before touching the scar himself. "What happened to him?" Matt asked, his eyes never leaving the boy's leg.

Quinn looked down at the smiling boy in her arms as she answered "Car accident. He was only a few months old, the car he was in got T-Boned by a semi, rammed into the middle guardrail. The car was crushed, they had to use the jaws of life to get this little guy out." She said as she ran her hand over his head, smoothing his hair. Nathan leaned back, resting his head against Quinn, as he continued to drink out of his sippy cup. "His leg was shattered. They tried to fix it the best they could, but with his bones still growing, they decided their best bet was to wait till he got older, than fix it once his bones slow" Quinn smiled down at Nathan, when he craned his neck back and smiled at Quinn. "It's not like it slows him down at all" Kylie piped in, as we all laughed. Quinn picked Nathan up and walked him a few feet away from us, as she took his sippy cup and gave it to Kylie, who squatted down on the floor.

We watched in amazement as the little guy pulled himself across the floor quickly, it was almost like a crawl, only not as balanced. It was obvious his leg was weaker than the other, he made it over to Kylie as she picked him up and gave him back his cup, as he sat on her lap smiling. "Damn, that little boy is fast!" Matt said smiling, as he continued "Even with my "jimmy legs" I can't move that fast". I couldn't help myself as I retorted "You can't move that fast because your fat" I said quickly, watching Matt's head snap back to me as he responded "Maybe, but me and my fat can still kick your skinny ass", as I scoffed, and before I knew it Matt dived across the small area and tackled me to the bed, and it began, wrestling like always.


	5. Dirty Diapers

Quinn's POV

I was taken by surprise when Matt lunged across the small area between the beds, as he tackled Jeff onto the bad right next to me. I was caught by surprise when Matt's right arm accidentally hooked me and ended up pushing me back onto the bed with the two wrestling men. Before I could do anything, I was pulled over into the ruckus, almost like that old cartoon with the old man and old woman fighting and anyone who got in the way ended up getting pulled into the fight. I was squirming as I tried to get out of the two wrestling men, as I could hear Kylie laughing hysterically, and I heard Shane say "She's gonna kick both their asses in a minute".

I squirmed to get free, when I noticed that Jeff had his arms around my waist and was holding me into position between him and his brother. To say this position was a weird one to be in was an understatement, so as Matt tried to reach around me to hit his brother, I was swung in front of Jeff at each turn, being squeezed between the brothers. Finally, I screamed loudly, bringing the wrestling to a stop, as I spoke "Ok, I don't mind a threesome, but I'd rather not do it in front of my sister and godson", I was rewarded as I heard Kylie say "Oh gross!", hearing Shane bust out laughing. Matt looked to Jeff who was laying behind me as Matt spoke "Well, Jeff always did like those kinky girls" as I lightly swatted him in the chest, as Jeff only laughed.

I laughed when Kylie grabbed her phone and took a picture of Jeff, Matt and I laying on the bed together, I looked over to both brothers as I spoke "So does this mean I got both of you in bed already?", I smiled when Matt spoke "Yeah, but don't go spreading it around, it will ruin my reputation" he said a with a smile and a wink, only to hear Jeff speak "You can get me in bed anytime", again I hear Kylie "Ewww", as all of us started laughing.

Matt got up from the bed, I watched as he picked up Nathan, Nathan holding his sippy cup tight, as Matt brought Nathan to the bed Jeff and I were still lying on, and set my godson down on the bed. Nathan sat in the position, before slowly crawling over to me, with his sippy cup in one hand, and a smile on his face as he made his way over to me. I laid on my side watching him, I felt Jeff's arm reach over me, as he reached over and tickled Nathan on the tummy as Nathan fell to the bed giggling.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Shane speak "I hate to ruin this and all, but we need to get going" I quickly sat up and collected Nathan in my arms, as Jeff sat up on the bed. I walked over and grabbed Nathan's bag and mine as I looked over to Kylie "You ready?" Kylie smiled as she nodded yes, she had this goofy smile on her face, as she now stood next to Shane, who had his arm draped around her shoulders.

JEFF'S POV

I watched as Quinn gathered the last minute things, Nathan still in her arms, as Shane, Kylie and Matt were already in the hallway waiting for us. Quinn turned to me after grabbing the last of her things off the of the small table, and with a smile she spoke "Let's go." I smiled as I pushed myself off of the bed and followed her towards the doorway, just before she reached the doorway, I reached forward spinning her around to face me and I gently pressed my lips against hers. I was careful, I didn't want to scare her away like last night, I also fought the urge to push her against the wall because she had Nathan in her arms. I moved my lips slowly, and erotically against hers, slowly gaining access to her dark cavern, letting my gentle tongue learn her taste once again. I heard a slight moan come from her, as I smiled against her lips. The kiss suddenly broke when I heard the voice of my brother "Whoa!".

Quinn and I turned to see Matt walking into the hotel room "I came in to see what was keeping ya, but I guess I know" I looked to Quinn, who was turning red by each comment Matt said, as her eyes connected with mine, I gave her a slight smile. I watched as Matt walked over and collected Nathan out of Quinn's arms, I heard Matt tell Nathan "Come on little guy, you don't need to see this" as Nathan giggled in my brother's arms. I smiled as I walked over to Quinn and draped my arm over her shoulders, pulling her tight against my body, as I responded to my brother. "Jealous?" I smirked as my brother turned to face us, still holding Nathan in his arms "Nah, I just don't want the little guy losing his lunch, like I just did" Matt responded with a smile, I flipped him the bird, as Quinn and I followed Matt and Nathan out of the hotel room.

Quinn's POV

This really was too much, we had never been the VIP type of people so to be riding to Axxess in a limo was just surreal for me. Not to mention, a smile couldn't help but cross my face as I watched Kylie peer out of the windows, her eyes crossing all of the little gadgets that were in the back of the limo. I watched as Shane was showing her what each little control did, and how she had to try it herself. Sure, she was 16 but still there was so much in life she hadn't experienced yet. I held Nathan on my lap, as he happily sipped on his cup, until a familiar smell entered my nostril. I knew what it was, and couldn't help but be a tad embarrassed, as I quickly took a peek into the back of Nathan's diaper and sure enough, my godson had make quick use of his new diaper. I smiled as Nathan looked back at me with wide eyes, almost as if he was laughing at me, as I shook my head. I looked to Jeff who was sitting next to me, "How much longer til we get there you think?" Jeff looked at his phone, as he looked back to me with a smile "Not sure, probably not for a little while, judging by the way this traffic is flowing." I looked out the window as we pulled to a stop, in the middle of a gridlocked off ramp.

I was slightly embarrassed as my mind racked the options, I could either change Nathan here and hope that alone didn't knock the three men unconscious, or I could wait til we arrived and hope we all survived the smell that was sure to grow by each passing moment. I released a deep breath, I turned to face Jeff as I spoke softly "I'm gonna have to kick you out of your seat for a bit." Jeff put his phone back in his pocket, as he looked to me with a smile, how does he get me to shiver with just a smile? "Why? Tired of me all ready?" I smiled as I leaned forward and whispered the situation in his ear, only to hear him laugh out loud at first, before leaning over and ruffling Nathan's hair. The redness pooled on my face as I leaned forward and reached for Nathan's bag as I spoke to Jeff "I really don't have a choice, cause in a minute, you'll be begging for me to change him". Jeff smiled as he reached forward and grabbed Nathan from my lap, I watched as he moved Nathan over to his lap, only to see Jeff's face cringe before he spoke "Whooo! Yeah, let's get him cleaned up now" I couldn't help but smile as Jeff held Nathan almost an arms length from him, as I reached for Nathan's bag.

I pulled Nathan's bag onto my lap, when Jeff reached over and pulled the bag between him and I. He sat Nathan on his lap when he spoke "Here, I'll change the little guy". My face literally turned to shock as I asked "Are you sure?", Jeff smiled and shooed me off of the seat, as I moved to a seat next to Matt as Jeff spoke "I think I can handle it" as he laid Nathan down on the seat.

I watched in amazement as Jeff was so good with Nathan, and he looked like he had been changing diapers his whole life. I couldn't help but laugh, when Jeff opened the diaper, Jeff, Matt and Shane all had the same reaction as they all yelled "Whoa!" and made numerous gagging sounds. Matt had his face covered as he turned to me "That boy sure can pack a diaper", I laughed as I responded "Well, he's gifted."

I watched as Jeff rolled up the dirty diaper and got Nathan all set with a clean diaper, as Nathan sat on the seat next to Jeff. Jeff looked lost as he held the dirty diaper in one hand, I watched as Jeff yelled to Matt "Here, toss this" as he shoved the diaper into Matt's hands. "EWWW!" Matt yelled as the dirty diaper was in his hands, he looked to Shane who basically yelled "Don't you think about it man!". Matt looked around the small limo, looking for a trash bin, as I spoke up "Here give it to me, I'll put it in his bag and throw it away when we get to the arena" I watched as Matt's eyes got wide and a mischievous smile grew across his lips, as he peered out the window "I have a better idea."

Matt reached forward and rolled down the sun roof in the back of the limo, as Jeff glanced out the window, he spoke "Ain't that Layfield's limo?" as I looked out the window, and sure enough only a couple lanes over was John Layfield's custom limo, and the sun roof was open. I watched as Matt smiled and maneuvered himself to the center of the limo, I knew what was coming next. "Matt…don't!" I spoke as Matt looked to me with a smile, and winked before speaking "Oh come on…." As I couldn't help but laugh and nod my head. We all watched as Matt stood up and his upper body was now hanging out of the sunroof. Within a few moments, we all watched as Matt precisely tossed the dirty diaper, across the lanes of traffic, aiming to just hit the limo. We laughed harder when the diaper perfectly flew into the sunroof, as Matt quickly dropped back into the limo and we all closed the window quickly. The laughter that flew through the limo after the event was contagious, and we didn't stop laughing til we got to axxess. I couldn't help but think of the look on JBL's face when a dirty diaper flew into the sunroof of his limo.


	6. VIP Morning and Lunch

Jeff's POV

My heart warmed as I watched Quinn laugh hysterically at Matt's actions in the limo. Most girls would have been horrified or been offended, but to see Quinn warm up to my brother and she got along great with Shane. I knew I had taken a liking to Quinn, but to see how she reacted with the people who were closest to me, definitely made my affection grow. I reached over and ran my hand through Nathan's slight hair, as the little boy looked up to me with bright eyes. I've always liked kids, and seeing how good Quinn was with her sister and her godson, made me respect her more.

The limo pulled into the back of the convention center, and I watched as Matt, Shane and Kylie had exited the limo. I handed Nathan out of the limo out to Matt's waiting arms, as I watched Quinn reach for Nathan's bag. I grabbed her hand and gently pulled her closer to me, her lips meeting mine, as I felt her smile against my lips. It seemed like she was getting much more relaxed with my tokens of affection. The kiss broke as she spoke softly "You're in a affectionate mood today" I smiled, my lips only inches from hers as I responded in a whisper "You have no idea how affectionate I can be", as I pushed my lips forward again, capturing her lips in a quick, but deep kiss. I could hear her moan in her chest, as my tongue danced with hers, my free hand running through her hair. The kiss broke, both of us out of breath, as I looked deep into her blue eyes. I saw the hunger running in her eyes, but I also saw the little hint of fear that passed through them.

We were brought out of our thoughts when we heard Matt yell "Will you two quit making out and get out here?", as I watched Quinn smile and move out of the limo, as I followed her out. We all stood in the spot for a few moments, when we noticed Layfield's limo pulling into the area, and we decided it would be a good idea to get lost.

Shane led us to the doorway before looking at his watch then speaking "We better get going guys". I glanced down at my phone, and realized we had to be out there for a signing in a little less than 30 minutes. I spoke up "Well, we need to go do the superstar thing, but we'll see you later?" as I watched Quinn smile, as she held Nathan in her arms. Quinn smiled as she spoke "Yeah, and thank you guys so much, we had so much fun this morning." I watched as Matt leaned forward and enveloped Quinn in a huge hug, the hug broke and Matt grabbed Nathan back into his arms again as he spoke "Well, we're not done with you yet…" as he tickled Nathan. Quinn smiled as he handed Nathan back to her, when Shane spoke "Yeah, we're going out to lunch later, and we expect all 3 of you to be there…" he said in a serious tone, pointing at Quinn. Quinn smiled and reached out and enveloped Shane in a hug as Matt gave Kylie a big hug. Quinn turned to me, she seemed to turn bashful "So…We'll see you later?" I smiled wide as I pulled her flush against my body, enveloping her in a hug. I took a deep breath, inhaling her scent, making goosebumps appear on my skin. I wanted to kiss her goodbye, let my lips feel hers again, but I didn't. I ruffled Nathan's hair and gave Kylie a hug, before I watched those three walk through the doorway into the convention center.

I walked into the catering area they had backstage, we had a few minutes before our signings started so Shane, Matt and I decided to have some coffee. I sat in the chair, swirling the cream into the coffee, when Matt spoke " I like her". I smiled as I looked at my brother "Me too…" I spoke softly. Shane added to the conversation "So what's the problem? I know it ain't the kids" I released a deep breath and tried to explain "Kylie and Nathan are great! I don't know…I know she feels it between us, but there's something else in there too…along with the passion" I looked as Matt spoke "What is it?" I took a sip of my coffee "I think she's afraid". Matt finished his coffee before tossing the cup into the trash before he responded "afraid of what?" as I shrugged my shoulders. At this time one of the workers came into the area and notified us our signing was ready, we got up and started following the worker as Matt spoke to me "Look bro, whatever she's afraid of, you need to get her past it…you need to let that passion overtake her…show her the feelings you have for her are real", as I looked to my brother and spoke solemnly "They are real". Matt turned back to me and spoke "Then show her", before he walked out of the door, following Shane. I sighed and followed my brother and friend out into the convention center.

Quinn's POV

The morning had been more than I imagined. Watching the smiles on Kylie and Nathan's faces warmed my heart, and seeing how good Jeff was with both of them, made my even happier. I really don't know what my feelings are for Jeff, but I knew what was between us was more than I could handle. Just being near him, had my body on edge, I knew my self control couldn't handle much more, and soon enough the passion or whatever it was would overtake me.

We walked into the convention center, I carried Nathan as Kylie walked next to me. The morning went pretty quick. We went to the Q and A area and watched as Rey Mysterio made his entrance and Nathan was given a Rey Mysterio mask from the man himself. With our VIP passes we were allowed to go to the front of every line, and soon enough I watched as Kylie was standing next to John Cena smiling widely, getting her picture taken. The morning was great and I got to spend some great time with my sister and godson, I can't lie and say that everytime we walked by the area where Jeff, Matt and Shane were signing my heart didn't skip a beat. We would walk by and Jeff would always meet my eyes and give me a wink, I watched as he met his fans, you could tell he loved meeting his fans.

The hours went by, and sure enough Nathan was asleep in my arms and Kylie and I were sitting at a bench near the doorway that lead backstage. Jeff, Matt and Shane had stopped signing about a half hour ago, and we were starting to get hungry, so we waited until we heard something from them. Sure enough within a few minutes, Shane stuck his head out of the door "You girls hungry?" he said with a smile. Kylie nodded as we both got up and followed Shane backstage. We walked in as Shane asked "How about the little guy?" as he lightly ran his hand over his head, I spoke softly "He's out like a light, we'll see how he wakes up". Shane led us backstage and soon enough we were led to a limo as we all climbed back in, and made our way back to the hotel. I sat next to Jeff, as Nathan was still asleep in my arms, as Jeff leaned and laid a slight kiss on Nathan's head. I heard Matt speak "Well, we're gonna go get some food, you wanna come with?" Kylie was the first to answer "Yes!" she practically screamed…I couldn't help but laugh when Shane spoke "That girl must be starving!" as Kylie turned a bit red.

We got to the hotel, and Kylie, Nathan and I took our rental car and followed the boys as they led us to a restaurant. We got to the restaurant and seated, Nathan had finally waken, and was in a pleasant mood, but I could tell the little guy was getting hungry. We ordered our food, when Shane spoke "Tahlia is gonna join us in a few, if that's cool?", as Matt and Jeff nodded their heads. Matt turned to Kylie and I as he explained "Tahlia is Shane's girl, she's really nice. You'll like her". Soon enough Tahlia had arrived and she brought her niece with her. Her niece was about Kylie's age and soon enough the two teens were in their own little world, chatting about everything under the sun. The two girls sat at the end of the table chatting away, as Tahlia sat across from me. She was a pleasant woman, very nice and she seemed to gush over Nathan.

I don't think I had laughed that hard at a lunch ever in my life, Matt had us laughing as he told us stories about Jeff and Shane. I couldn't help but be distracted at lunch, everytime I felt Jeff's hand rest on my knee under the table, there were moments during the lunch Jeff would lean over, get just inches from my ear, I could feel his breath on my ear, and he would simply moan softly. It was like he was aiming to drive me crazy, as I fought my own body and tried my best to keep in control of it.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Kylie speak "Please?" I shook my head as if I was shaking my thoughts out of my head, "I'm sorry, what?" Tahlia answered me this time "Well, we was wondering if it would be alright if Kylie went with Crystal (her niece) to the concert tonight?" I arched my eyebrows as Tahlia explained more "Kylie can have my ticket, and I'll pick them up and drop them off, plus Crystal is crashing with me at the hotel tonight anyways, so it's not a problem" I smiled as I asked "Who's playing?" Kylie answered excitedly "All American Rejects and Fall Out Boy!" I looked to Tahlia "Are you sure?", Tahlia rolled her eyes as she answered "Trust me, that's not my type of music, plus I'd love to spend the time with Shane and not with a bunch of screaming girls." I nodded my head yes, as Kylie screamed and engulfed me in a huge hug, as her and Crystal went back to their seats at the other side of the table and began giggling again.

I looked to Tahlia "Thanks for taking her" Tahlia smiled and responded "No biggie, in fact, Shane and I talked about it, and we'd like to take Nathan for the night, you know give you sometime to be you, if that's alright?". I looked to Nathan who was playing with a small duck toy I had packed for him, before I looked back to Tahlia "I don't know, he can be a handful." Tahlia turned to Shane, who simply started laughing, Shane spoke "Look, if I can handle these two" he spoke pointing to Matt and Jeff before continuing "I think we can handle the little guy." I was nervous, I hadn't had a night to myself in a while, so the thought of it scared me a bit, Tahlia spoke again "I used to watch Crystal when she was that little, and I've watched all of her brothers and sisters, trust me I'm no stranger around babies" I watched as Tahlia walked and lifted Nathan out of his seat and held him on her lap, I took a deep breath when Matt interjected "How about this, Jeff and I will take you out tonight, while Tahlia and Shane can play house and watch the little ones?" I cringed my face, deciding between the options in my mind, I ran my hand over my face when I heard Shane speak up "Alright, it's been decided for you, Tahlia and I are taking the little ones and you are going out with Matt and Jeff tonight" he spoke with a strict tone. I couldn't help but smile at him trying to be serious, when Matt reached over to Shane and extended his hand "Sounds good to me, good work bro" as the two men shook hands firmly. I laughed at them, and excused myself from the table.

I walked into the bathroom, and splashed some water on my face. What was the problem? was it that I would have a night off? Or was it that I would be spending the night alone with Jeff? I mean it shouldn't be too bad, Matt would be there, so It's not like I would be totally alone with the man. I was brought out of my thoughts when the door opened and in walked Crystal, Kylie and Tahlia. I smiled at them as the two girls entered the two stalls and Tahlia leaned against the sink next to me.

Jeff's POV

I couldn't help but smile, I did feel a bit bad, we had planned most of this last night, but it was the only way to get Quinn alone with me. I looked over to Shane who was sitting across the table, holding Nathan in his lap, I spoke "You sure you're ok with this?" Shane smiled down at the little boy, before looking back at me "It's nothing man, I love kids, plus it gives me reason to play house with Tahlia" he said laughing, and wagging his eyebrows. Matt reached over and patted me on the shoulder before speaking "Look, even if you didn't have feelings for her, the girl needs some time to herself…she's carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders, we're doing a good thing" I smiled to myself, as I looked down at my drink, and swirled my straw, I just hope tonight I could get her to move past the fear and give into the passion I know lies beneath the surface.

Quinn's POV

I was brought out of my thoughts when Tahlia spoke up "I promise Nathan and Kylie will be fine" I smiled over to the woman next to me, as she continued "Trust me, Shane and I love kids, I have 3 neices and a nephew and love them like crazy." I released a deep breath as I interrupted "I know you'll look after them, it's just…" I sighed when Tahlia spoke up "What?" I ran my hand through my hair, was about to speak when Crystal and Kylie emerged from their stalls and began washing their hands. "Girls, go ahead and head back to the table, we'll be out in a minute" Tahlia spoke as Crystal and Kylie walked out of the bathroom. I leaned back against the sink, as I continued "I don't know" I said looking at my reflection in the mirror, I could feel Tahlia's eyes peering into me trying to read my thoughts when I continued "This just isn't my thing" I spoke frustrated, Tahlia laughed when she spoke "What? Going out? Being an adult?" I sighed when Tahlia continued "Look, Jeff and Matt are great guys, they'll take you out and show you a good time, and after that, ya'll can ditch Matt and let Jeff show you a better time" I busted out laughing hearing that, my skin on my face turning a darker red, Tahlia reached over and wrapped her arm around my shoulders as she pulled me tight against her "Look, everyone sees the way you two are, so do me a favor" I looked at her, as she continued "Go out tonight, and let whatever happens, happens. Live for a night, live the night with no regrets." I nodded my head yes, as Tahlia gave me a quick hug and we made our way back to the table.

We walked back to the table to see Shane holding Nathan on his lap, Matt was kneeling in front of Nathan, holding straws in his mouth doing a walrus impersonation, as my godson gripped two straws of his own, a smile on his little face as he tried to maneuver the two straws into his little mouth. I walked to the table and retook my seat next to Jeff as I spoke with a smile "Matt, don't be teaching him bad habits." Matt looked back at me to only roll his eyes before he turned back to face Nathan again, continuing to show the boy how to play with the straws. I chuckled a bit watching them, when Jeff turned, his eyes met mine as a sly smile crossed his features. I couldn't help but blush, watching his green eyes melt into my blue ones, as he continued his deep state, I broke the stare and looked down at my plate as I spoke softly "What?" Jeff reached over and pulled my face back to his stare, as his smile grew and he spoke "I like looking at you, beautiful", my face turned deeper red as I tried to look anywhere but in his green eyes. I could tell he was aiming to get eye contact, when suddenly my chair was pulled, and my body flew right next to Jeff's, I looked up surprised and met his green eyes finally, when he gave me a wink and whispered "You were too far away." I sighed as I squirmed and tried to get comfortable being this close to Jeff, as Jeff extended his arm around the back of the chair, holding me closer to his body.


	7. Getting Ready for the Night

Jeff's POV

My heart warmed as I watched Quinn laugh hysterically at Matt's actions in the limo. Most girls would have been horrified or been offended, but to see Quinn warm up to my brother and she got along great with Shane. I knew I had taken a liking to Quinn, but to see how she reacted with the people who were closest to me, definitely made my affection grow. I reached over and ran my hand through Nathan's slight hair, as the little boy looked up to me with bright eyes. I've always liked kids, and seeing how good Quinn was with her sister and her godson, made me respect her more.

The limo pulled into the back of the convention center, and I watched as Matt, Shane and Kylie had exited the limo. I handed Nathan out of the limo out to Matt's waiting arms, as I watched Quinn reach for Nathan's bag. I grabbed her hand and gently pulled her closer to me, her lips meeting mine, as I felt her smile against my lips. It seemed like she was getting much more relaxed with my tokens of affection. The kiss broke as she spoke softly "You're in a affectionate mood today" I smiled, my lips only inches from hers as I responded in a whisper "You have no idea how affectionate I can be", as I pushed my lips forward again, capturing her lips in a quick, but deep kiss. I could hear her moan in her chest, as my tongue danced with hers, my free hand running through her hair. The kiss broke, both of us out of breath, as I looked deep into her blue eyes. I saw the hunger running in her eyes, but I also saw the little hint of fear that passed through them.

We were brought out of our thoughts when we heard Matt yell "Will you two quit making out and get out here?", as I watched Quinn smile and move out of the limo, as I followed her out. We all stood in the spot for a few moments, when we noticed Layfield's limo pulling into the area, and we decided it would be a good idea to get lost.

Shane led us to the doorway before looking at his watch then speaking "We better get going guys". I glanced down at my phone, and realized we had to be out there for a signing in a little less than 30 minutes. I spoke up "Well, we need to go do the superstar thing, but we'll see you later?" as I watched Quinn smile, as she held Nathan in her arms. Quinn smiled as she spoke "Yeah, and thank you guys so much, we had so much fun this morning." I watched as Matt leaned forward and enveloped Quinn in a huge hug, the hug broke and Matt grabbed Nathan back into his arms again as he spoke "Well, we're not done with you yet…" as he tickled Nathan. Quinn smiled as he handed Nathan back to her, when Shane spoke "Yeah, we're going out to lunch later, and we expect all 3 of you to be there…" he said in a serious tone, pointing at Quinn. Quinn smiled and reached out and enveloped Shane in a hug as Matt gave Kylie a big hug. Quinn turned to me, she seemed to turn bashful "So…We'll see you later?" I smiled wide as I pulled her flush against my body, enveloping her in a hug. I took a deep breath, inhaling her scent, making goosebumps appear on my skin. I wanted to kiss her goodbye, let my lips feel hers again, but I didn't. I ruffled Nathan's hair and gave Kylie a hug, before I watched those three walk through the doorway into the convention center.

I walked into the catering area they had backstage, we had a few minutes before our signings started so Shane, Matt and I decided to have some coffee. I sat in the chair, swirling the cream into the coffee, when Matt spoke " I like her". I smiled as I looked at my brother "Me too…" I spoke softly. Shane added to the conversation "So what's the problem? I know it ain't the kids" I released a deep breath and tried to explain "Kylie and Nathan are great! I don't know…I know she feels it between us, but there's something else in there too…along with the passion" I looked as Matt spoke "What is it?" I took a sip of my coffee "I think she's afraid". Matt finished his coffee before tossing the cup into the trash before he responded "afraid of what?" as I shrugged my shoulders. At this time one of the workers came into the area and notified us our signing was ready, we got up and started following the worker as Matt spoke to me "Look bro, whatever she's afraid of, you need to get her past it…you need to let that passion overtake her…show her the feelings you have for her are real", as I looked to my brother and spoke solemnly "They are real". Matt turned back to me and spoke "Then show her", before he walked out of the door, following Shane. I sighed and followed my brother and friend out into the convention center.

Quinn's POV

The morning had been more than I imagined. Watching the smiles on Kylie and Nathan's faces warmed my heart, and seeing how good Jeff was with both of them, made my even happier. I really don't know what my feelings are for Jeff, but I knew what was between us was more than I could handle. Just being near him, had my body on edge, I knew my self control couldn't handle much more, and soon enough the passion or whatever it was would overtake me.

We walked into the convention center, I carried Nathan as Kylie walked next to me. The morning went pretty quick. We went to the Q and A area and watched as Rey Mysterio made his entrance and Nathan was given a Rey Mysterio mask from the man himself. With our VIP passes we were allowed to go to the front of every line, and soon enough I watched as Kylie was standing next to John Cena smiling widely, getting her picture taken. The morning was great and I got to spend some great time with my sister and godson, I can't lie and say that everytime we walked by the area where Jeff, Matt and Shane were signing my heart didn't skip a beat. We would walk by and Jeff would always meet my eyes and give me a wink, I watched as he met his fans, you could tell he loved meeting his fans.

The hours went by, and sure enough Nathan was asleep in my arms and Kylie and I were sitting at a bench near the doorway that lead backstage. Jeff, Matt and Shane had stopped signing about a half hour ago, and we were starting to get hungry, so we waited until we heard something from them. Sure enough within a few minutes, Shane stuck his head out of the door "You girls hungry?" he said with a smile. Kylie nodded as we both got up and followed Shane backstage. We walked in as Shane asked "How about the little guy?" as he lightly ran his hand over his head, I spoke softly "He's out like a light, we'll see how he wakes up". Shane led us backstage and soon enough we were led to a limo as we all climbed back in, and made our way back to the hotel. I sat next to Jeff, as Nathan was still asleep in my arms, as Jeff leaned and laid a slight kiss on Nathan's head. I heard Matt speak "Well, we're gonna go get some food, you wanna come with?" Kylie was the first to answer "Yes!" she practically screamed…I couldn't help but laugh when Shane spoke "That girl must be starving!" as Kylie turned a bit red.

We got to the hotel, and Kylie, Nathan and I took our rental car and followed the boys as they led us to a restaurant. We got to the restaurant and seated, Nathan had finally waken, and was in a pleasant mood, but I could tell the little guy was getting hungry. We ordered our food, when Shane spoke "Tahlia is gonna join us in a few, if that's cool?", as Matt and Jeff nodded their heads. Matt turned to Kylie and I as he explained "Tahlia is Shane's girl, she's really nice. You'll like her". Soon enough Tahlia had arrived and she brought her niece with her. Her niece was about Kylie's age and soon enough the two teens were in their own little world, chatting about everything under the sun. The two girls sat at the end of the table chatting away, as Tahlia sat across from me. She was a pleasant woman, very nice and she seemed to gush over Nathan.

I don't think I had laughed that hard at a lunch ever in my life, Matt had us laughing as he told us stories about Jeff and Shane. I couldn't help but be distracted at lunch, everytime I felt Jeff's hand rest on my knee under the table, there were moments during the lunch Jeff would lean over, get just inches from my ear, I could feel his breath on my ear, and he would simply moan softly. It was like he was aiming to drive me crazy, as I fought my own body and tried my best to keep in control of it.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Kylie speak "Please?" I shook my head as if I was shaking my thoughts out of my head, "I'm sorry, what?" Tahlia answered me this time "Well, we was wondering if it would be alright if Kylie went with Crystal (her niece) to the concert tonight?" I arched my eyebrows as Tahlia explained more "Kylie can have my ticket, and I'll pick them up and drop them off, plus Crystal is crashing with me at the hotel tonight anyways, so it's not a problem" I smiled as I asked "Who's playing?" Kylie answered excitedly "All American Rejects and Fall Out Boy!" I looked to Tahlia "Are you sure?", Tahlia rolled her eyes as she answered "Trust me, that's not my type of music, plus I'd love to spend the time with Shane and not with a bunch of screaming girls." I nodded my head yes, as Kylie screamed and engulfed me in a huge hug, as her and Crystal went back to their seats at the other side of the table and began giggling again.

I looked to Tahlia "Thanks for taking her" Tahlia smiled and responded "No biggie, in fact, Shane and I talked about it, and we'd like to take Nathan for the night, you know give you sometime to be you, if that's alright?". I looked to Nathan who was playing with a small duck toy I had packed for him, before I looked back to Tahlia "I don't know, he can be a handful." Tahlia turned to Shane, who simply started laughing, Shane spoke "Look, if I can handle these two" he spoke pointing to Matt and Jeff before continuing "I think we can handle the little guy." I was nervous, I hadn't had a night to myself in a while, so the thought of it scared me a bit, Tahlia spoke again "I used to watch Crystal when she was that little, and I've watched all of her brothers and sisters, trust me I'm no stranger around babies" I watched as Tahlia walked and lifted Nathan out of his seat and held him on her lap, I took a deep breath when Matt interjected "How about this, Jeff and I will take you out tonight, while Tahlia and Shane can play house and watch the little ones?" I cringed my face, deciding between the options in my mind, I ran my hand over my face when I heard Shane speak up "Alright, it's been decided for you, Tahlia and I are taking the little ones and you are going out with Matt and Jeff tonight" he spoke with a strict tone. I couldn't help but smile at him trying to be serious, when Matt reached over to Shane and extended his hand "Sounds good to me, good work bro" as the two men shook hands firmly. I laughed at them, and excused myself from the table.

I walked into the bathroom, and splashed some water on my face. What was the problem? was it that I would have a night off? Or was it that I would be spending the night alone with Jeff? I mean it shouldn't be too bad, Matt would be there, so It's not like I would be totally alone with the man. I was brought out of my thoughts when the door opened and in walked Crystal, Kylie and Tahlia. I smiled at them as the two girls entered the two stalls and Tahlia leaned against the sink next to me.

Jeff's POV

I couldn't help but smile, I did feel a bit bad, we had planned most of this last night, but it was the only way to get Quinn alone with me. I looked over to Shane who was sitting across the table, holding Nathan in his lap, I spoke "You sure you're ok with this?" Shane smiled down at the little boy, before looking back at me "It's nothing man, I love kids, plus it gives me reason to play house with Tahlia" he said laughing, and wagging his eyebrows. Matt reached over and patted me on the shoulder before speaking "Look, even if you didn't have feelings for her, the girl needs some time to herself…she's carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders, we're doing a good thing" I smiled to myself, as I looked down at my drink, and swirled my straw, I just hope tonight I could get her to move past the fear and give into the passion I know lies beneath the surface.

Quinn's POV

I was brought out of my thoughts when Tahlia spoke up "I promise Nathan and Kylie will be fine" I smiled over to the woman next to me, as she continued "Trust me, Shane and I love kids, I have 3 neices and a nephew and love them like crazy." I released a deep breath as I interrupted "I know you'll look after them, it's just…" I sighed when Tahlia spoke up "What?" I ran my hand through my hair, was about to speak when Crystal and Kylie emerged from their stalls and began washing their hands. "Girls, go ahead and head back to the table, we'll be out in a minute" Tahlia spoke as Crystal and Kylie walked out of the bathroom. I leaned back against the sink, as I continued "I don't know" I said looking at my reflection in the mirror, I could feel Tahlia's eyes peering into me trying to read my thoughts when I continued "This just isn't my thing" I spoke frustrated, Tahlia laughed when she spoke "What? Going out? Being an adult?" I sighed when Tahlia continued "Look, Jeff and Matt are great guys, they'll take you out and show you a good time, and after that, ya'll can ditch Matt and let Jeff show you a better time" I busted out laughing hearing that, my skin on my face turning a darker red, Tahlia reached over and wrapped her arm around my shoulders as she pulled me tight against her "Look, everyone sees the way you two are, so do me a favor" I looked at her, as she continued "Go out tonight, and let whatever happens, happens. Live for a night, live the night with no regrets." I nodded my head yes, as Tahlia gave me a quick hug and we made our way back to the table.

We walked back to the table to see Shane holding Nathan on his lap, Matt was kneeling in front of Nathan, holding straws in his mouth doing a walrus impersonation, as my godson gripped two straws of his own, a smile on his little face as he tried to maneuver the two straws into his little mouth. I walked to the table and retook my seat next to Jeff as I spoke with a smile "Matt, don't be teaching him bad habits." Matt looked back at me to only roll his eyes before he turned back to face Nathan again, continuing to show the boy how to play with the straws. I chuckled a bit watching them, when Jeff turned, his eyes met mine as a sly smile crossed his features. I couldn't help but blush, watching his green eyes melt into my blue ones, as he continued his deep state, I broke the stare and looked down at my plate as I spoke softly "What?" Jeff reached over and pulled my face back to his stare, as his smile grew and he spoke "I like looking at you, beautiful", my face turned deeper red as I tried to look anywhere but in his green eyes. I could tell he was aiming to get eye contact, when suddenly my chair was pulled, and my body flew right next to Jeff's, I looked up surprised and met his green eyes finally, when he gave me a wink and whispered "You were too far away." I sighed as I squirmed and tried to get comfortable being this close to Jeff, as Jeff extended his arm around the back of the chair, holding me closer to his body.

Jeff's POV

I hade made my move, and pulled her closer to me, her body flush against my body, I could feel the body heat from hers as she sat next to me. I couldn't help but smile, when she didn't pull away, even though I could tell my attention was making her a bit uncomfortable. I draped my arm around her and couldn't help but feel as if I was making progress as she seemed to relax in my arm. I could feel her breath against my neck, as she sat next to me, I wanted to just go for it and capture her in another kiss, a kiss that would show her every bit of passion I had in me. I fought my body, as I focused on watching my brother play with Nathan.

Matt really was good with kids, although he'd never admit it. Matt loved to play the bachelor role and pretend to be a playboy, but I've always known he was good with kids. I could hear Crystal and Kylie chatter in the background, they really were kind of adorable, they reminded me of girls back when I was in high school, always chatting and giggling. Kylie really was a good kid, I see how responsible she is with Nathan, most kids her age wouldn't take that responsibility, but Kylie tries her best to help Quinn as much as possible. Now Nathan, he was just an absolutely delightful little boy, he always has a smile on his face, and is the coolest little baby I've ever seen. You can tell Quinn provides them with everything they need to have a happy life, and although I've only known Quinn for a small amount of time, I can't help but be in awe around her. She truly does carry the weight of the world on her shoulders, and I can't help but wonder how it would be if I helped her carry some of that weight. I couldn't really say what my feelings for Quinn were, but the moment I saw her out by that pool, it lit like a match and burned like a wildfire within me, and I've never been the one to deny something like that. I live by my emotions and instincts and they were both telling me to go after Quinn, I can't name the emotions running through me, but I'm pretty sure it was more than just lust.

I pulled Quinn closer to me and nudged her slightly as she looked up to me "You ok?" Quinn smiled back at me before she spoke "Yeah, I'm just thinking" she said while she seemed to be looking out to space. I nudged her again slightly "About what?", she glanced back at me with a smile, before she answered jokingly "I'm wondering how many more animal impersonations Matt has in store for us" as I glanced across the table, Matt was now making cow noises to make Nathan laugh. I leaned forward, right outside of Quinn's ear, I knew she could feel my breath on her skin, as I saw her slightly shiver, which brought a smile to my face. I whispered into her ear "Just don't ask to see his snake", causing Quinn to erupt in laughter, causing the whole table to stop and look at Quinn, as I held her tight to me. Matt looked confused as he asked "What?", I looked to Quinn, who was still laughing hysterically, as I responded "Nothing".

Quinn's POV

The lunch seemed to fly by and soon enough we were back at the hotel, I sat in my room watching Nathan as he napped quietly on the bed next to me. I ran my hand gently over his head as I watched him suck on his pacifier gently, I looked across the room when the door opened, and in walked Crystal and Kylie, giggling and smiling.

"What are you girls up to?" I asked smiling, as they emptied their bags onto the bed, Kylie looked up "Tahlia let us borrow some clothes for the show tonight…" Crystal piped in "We're gonna look hot!" as she held up a skirt from the pile .

I laughed to myself, when Kylie spoke up " Speaking of which, what are you gonna wear tonight?", I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly, while I answered "Don't know, I don't even know where we are going yet", to see Kylie smile and answer "So, you should still look hot!" I laughed and rolled my eyes, as the girls took turns trying on the clothes they had got from Tahlia.

To say I was nervous would be an understatement, the thought of being alone with Jeff was enough to make the hair stand up on its end. I was nervous and yet excited at the same time, It had been awhile since I've had a night to be an adult. I racked my brain trying to comprehend what I felt between Jeff and I. Alot of it felt like lust, but there was something more, something I couldn't name.

It was weird in a way, I could definitely see myself spending the night with Jeff, hell I yearned to spend that type of time with him, but on the same level, I could see myself spending my life with him. I could see him helping Nathan walk, I could see him being protective over Kylie, it was weird I could never picture any guy I've dated before as part of my life, but Jeff…Jeff…He just seemed like he would fit perfectly in my life.

I shrugged the thoughts out of my head, when I heard a knock on the door. I glanced at the clock, before I got up and opened the door. Tahlia and Shane stood outside, as I moved to the side to let them in. Crystal and Kylie were finishing up their "make-up" in the bathroom, as we walked into the main part of the hotel room. I re-took my seat next to Nathan who was still fast asleep. Tahlia and Shane sat on the other bed, as a smile crossed Shane's face, "He really is adorable" as he watched Nathan sleep. I looked down at my godson and smiled as I responded "He's gonna be a heartbreaker when he gets older", causing Tahlia and Shane to nod in agreement.

Tahlia spoke "Ok, so we're gonna take the girls, and we should be back in about an hour or so…" I nodded as I continued "I'll get ready, and get Nathan ready, and I'll drop him off at your room on my way to Jeff's room" as Tahlia finished " We'll pick up the girls later, keep them in our room with the little guy until you get back from your night of fun, fun, fun with the hardy boys" she finished with a smile. I had to laugh at how excited Tahlia was for me.

I soon enough gave Kylie a hug goodbye and Crystal and her were on their way to the concert. I closed the door behind Shane and Tahlia, and looked down at my godson as he continued to nap. I laid down next to him to think of the night ahead of me and soon enough I could feel my eyes getting heavier, as I drifted off to sleep.

Jeff's POV

I sat in my brother's hotel room as he played on his PSP on the other side of the room. I couldn't help but let my mind wander and think of Quinn, my insides were jumping with excitement. Tonight was the night, she couldn't run and I knew she felt what I felt, so I was determined to make the night worth it. I was brought out of my thoughts when my brother spoke "Thinking of her isn't gonna make her come to you any quicker bro" as he peered to me over his PSP. I chuckled lightly as I spoke "I just want tonight to be good", Matt answered "It will" as he put the PSP down and spoke again "So relax!" as he tossed the pillow across the room and hit me in the face.

I held the pillow in my arms as I spoke "What if she doesn't feel the same?" Matt looked over to me "Well then at least you'll know" I shrugged my shoulders, when Matt continued "I don't think that's gonna be an issue. I've seen the way you two are together, she feels it bro…trust me"

I smiled when my brother spoke, it was nice to know I wasn't imagining the things I felt between Quinn and I. I felt lust between us sure, but tonight I was positive she could feel every bit of passion I had for her, Quinn would know by the end of the night just how much passion, and feelings I have for her.


	8. Night Out on the Town

Quinn's POV

I awoke an hour or so later, I looked to my side and was surprised to find Nathan still napping away…That boy must have been very tired…He's had a busy few days…I smiled as I lifted him off the bed and sat him in his crib. I collected my robe and made my way to the bathroom, I left the bathroom door open as I showered so I could hear Nathan if he started crying. I had just made it out of the shower, and wrapped my body in my robe and dried my hair when I heard the familiar whimper of Nathan, as I walked into the hotel room to check on him. He was rubbing his face, sitting up, whimpering slightly, I grabbed his sippy cup and gave it to him, as he took it in his little hands and laid back down calmly. I smiled as I walked back to the bathroom, I looked at the clothes I had picked out for the evening, I wasn't sure what to plan for so I went with casual yet cute. I had just finished my hair when I walked back into the room, and saw Nathan holding himself up on his feet using the crib, smiling away.

I couldn't help but smile at the little boy in the crib, he had been through so much in his young life, and I know in the future I would have to tell him how great his parents were, but at his age, he's just the happiest baby I've ever seen. I lifted him out of the crib and held him in one arm, as I collected some clean clothes and a new diaper, as I led him to the bathroom. About a half hour later, I just got a fresh diaper on Nathan, as I had just finished giving him a bath. The little boy giggled at me as I tickled his feet slightly when I heard a knock on the hotel room door. I wrapped the towel around Nathan as I carried him to the door and opened to see the smiling face of Matt Hardy on the other side.

I smiled as I opened the door wider letting him into the room "What are you doing here?" I asked with a smile. Matt walked in as he patted Nathan on the head and he took a seat on the end of one of the beds and stretched out "Well I can't tell you who sent me, but I've been sent here to make sure you don't sneak out and ditch us tonight" he said with a smile. I laughed slightly, as I closed the door behind him and carried Nathan into the main section of the hotel room. Nathan squirmed in my arms as he reached for Matt, giggling. Matt smiled at my godson and spoke "Can I?" as he held out his arms for Nathan, I rolled my eyes as I answered "Of course, but he's all wet" as Matt collected little Nathan from my arms and held him in his, still holding the towel wrapped around the little boy's body. I walked into the bathroom to collect Nathan's clean clothes I had set out before hand, when I walked back into the main area of the hotel room, I had to laugh at what I saw. There was Nathan still sitting on Matt's lap, while Matt had styled my godson's wet hair into a Mohawk. I laughed, when Matt looked up with a smile "I think it looks good on him" I rolled my eyes as I grabbed Nathan from Matt's lap and began getting his clothes on, his hair getting drier by the minute, the Mohawk was beginning to fall, and I could see the smile fade from Matt's eyes. I spoke "Don't worry, I'll redo his Mohawk once I get him dressed" seeing Matt's smile grow wide.

I got Nathan's shirt on, and took him into the bathroom, and slapped a little gel on my hands, and quickly styled Nathan's thin hair into a Mohawk. I carried him back out to the main hotel room, and handed him back to Matt, who smiled as he saw the brand new Mohawk. I sat on the other bed as I looked over to Matt, "If you like Mohawks so much, why don't you have one?", Matt turned to me and spoke "And cut this beautiful hair? I don't think so!" I had to admit, he did have beautiful hair.

JEFF'S POV

I looked into the mirror, as I buttoned up my black long sleeve shirt. I looked at myself in the mirror as I noticed the smile that was across my face. My mind was on the night ahead, Matt and I had pretty much planned on getting Quinn out and about, and when the time was right, Matt would let me work my charm. My body reacted to just the thought of getting her alone. My thoughts wandered, as I thought of what she would be like in the bedroom, what her skin tasted like, if her skin tasted as good and sweet as her lips did.

Sure, I was thinking ahead, we hadn't even left the hotel yet, and I was thinking about getting her back in the hotel room, but I was determined. I had hid this passion in me since the moment I met her, and I was determined to let her feel the passion I had for her tonight, I planned on telling her how I felt, the only thing I didn't know was how she would react to me being so honest with her. I had to know though, I would never rest if I didn't know, and with Wrestlemania being a day or so away, she would leave and we would never see each other again.

I released a deep breath and looked at myself in the mirror, I smiled as I ran my hands through my hair when I heard my phone beep. I glanced down to my phone as it laid on the countertop, it was a text from matt that simple read "She's in good spirits and lookin cute!"

I smiled as I read the text message, my brother had really taken a liking to Quinn, and that was great for me. There had been women in my past who couldn't handle some of Matt's antics, to some Matt and I were crazy. We just liked to have fun, in addition some of our friends could be a bit over the top, so to find a girl who actually fit in well with Matt and Shane and to see my brother take a liking to her, it definitely made me feel like meeting Quinn was meant to be.

I slipped my phone into my pocket next to my wallet and keys, and put on some quick cologne, before I left and headed for Tahlia and Shane's room.

QUINN'S POV

I had just finished packing the bag for Nathan, as I glanced to the bed where Matt was playing with my godson. I loved listening to my godson giggle as Matt tickled him, I looked to the bag just to make sure that was everything as I sighed. Matt spoke up "You ready to go? I'm sure Jeff's getting antsy to see you" he said with a smile, as I rolled my eyes and grabbed my purse from the table, I took a deep breath as I glanced at myself in the mirror, I was startled when Matt was suddenly next to me, his arm wrapped around my shoulders as he spoke in a calming tone "It's gonna be fun…trust me!" I nodded my head as I walked back to the bed and picked up Nathan's diaper bag, as Matt picked up Nathan and we walked out of the hotel room.

In only mere moments we were standing outside of room 1256, when Tahlia opened the door with a smile. "It's about time you got here, Jeff was about to send out a search party!" she exclaimed as she opened the door, Matt walked in first holding Nathan as I followed him in. I immediately saw Jeff sitting at the table across the room with Shane, as both men stood when we walked in.

To say Jeff didn't look delicious would be an lie, the man was absolutely gorgeous. His green eyes never left mine as I walked in, a smile crossed his face, but I couldn't help but see the predator in his eyes. I watched as his eyes ran across every inch of my body and I couldn't help the redness coming to my skin, as I felt the shiver run up my spine. The man was affecting my body and we weren't even touching yet, this night for sure would be the end of me.

I shook the thoughts out of my mind, as I watched Shane take Nathan out of Matt's arms. I heard Shane ask "Who did his hair?" he said making a weird face as he pointed to the Mohawk, I smiled as I pointed to Matt, all of us turned to Matt who simply spoke "What?" We all started laughing, when Shane said "Dude, you've been hanging around Shannon way too much!", as Matt slugged Shane in the arm, as he carried Nathan over to Tahlia.

I set the diaper bag down as I went through everything with Tahlia "Ok, he's got plenty of diapers and wipes, he's got some pajamas in here, and some snacks and little toys in case he gets bored or fussy." I closed the diaper bag and handed Tahlia his sippy cup, "Here's his cup, I usually give him juice or water and that usually calms him right down if he gets really fussy" Tahlia nodded as I finished up, a smile grew across her face as she interrupted "We got it…trust me…Shane will be more trouble than Nathan will I'm sure" as we both laughed and looked to Shane. Shane mocked a shock face as he looked down at Nathan in his arms "Did you hear that little man?" Nathan giggled as Shane started making faces at him as I turned my attention back to Tahlia "Ok, you have my cell number, and I have yours, we should be back in a few hours so if you need anything, or if he gets to be too much, just call me and we'll come right back" I exclaimed as Matt walked behind me and put both of his hands on my shoulders and began moving me towards the door.

I could feel Matt pulling me towards the door as I told some last minute instructions to Tahlia, as Shane and Tahlia walked behind me slowly, waving goodbye as Nathan giggled in Shane's arms.

Before I knew it, I was outside of the hotel in a limo riding to lord knows where, with Matt on one side of me and Jeff on the other.

JEFF'S POV

Matt and I had been able to get her to the limo, even though I could tell she was still worried about Nathan and Kylie.

She looked absolutely adorable tonight, and I had to fight my body not to just take her to my hotel room right then and there. Now I sat next to her in the limo, her body next to mine, I could smell the perfume she wore and I couldn't help but take a deeper breath. I leaned in closer to Quinn, my mouth just outside her ear, as I whispered "They'll be fine, try not to worry ok?" She turned to face me, her face just mere inches from mine, as she whispered "Ok". My green eyes searched her blue ones, trying to share the passion I felt through our eyes. I could see her face turning redder as I smiled, and reached out and intertwined her fingers with mine.

She broke the eye contact as she cleared her throat, "Ok guys, where are we going?" Matt looked to Quinn and spoke "we decided we are gonna show you the hottest spot in town" Quinn looked confused as I answered "We're going to a club on the other side of town, you'll like it, good music, a big dance floor, you'll love it" I watched as she nodded her head and tried to look anywhere but at me. I heard her sigh slightly as she relaxed a bit more and stretched out in the spot she sat at, when she spoke "Well I'm not much of a dancer, but I'm sure it will be fun!" I watched as Matt turned to face her, as he spoke "Well, like it or not but your dance card is full tonight" causing Quinn to laugh slightly.

Quinn's POV

To say my nerves weren't jumping would be a lie, I could feel Jeff's body pushing into mine, I could smell his cologne, and I swear I could feel the heat of his body through his clothes. I glanced down at our hands linked together, I watched as the tips of his fingers gently massaged the back of my hand, it sent shivers through my spine. I looked up to his green eyes, and the look I saw there was one full of lust and passion. His eyes bore into mine, and suddenly all I could feel was excitement.

All of a sudden, Jeff swiftly moved closer and his lips met with mine. I sighed as I felt his soft lips hit mine in a gentle motion, and I couldn't help but let my lips dance with his, as I felt his tongue run across my bottom lip, and the shivers I felt coursed through my skin, as the butterflies danced in my stomach, a soft moan gently escaping my lips, as his tongue entered my mouth, probing the dark cavern, enjoying the taste of what was me. I welcomed the kiss to be deepened, but was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Matt "Ok you two, knock it off…I don't need a show"

The kiss broke, as Jeff rested his forehead against mine, I watched as he seemed to try to catch his breath, as I gave him a shy smile. The frustration was evident as he evilly eyed his brother, before giving me another quick kiss, and then returned to his sitting position next to me, this time snaking his arm around my shoulders and pulling me closer to his body.

I took a deep breath, as the thoughts plagued my mind. What was I doing here? What was going on tonight? Where would the night take me? I was brought out of those thoughts when the limo pulled to a stop.

Within minutes, Jeff, Matt and I were sitting at a booth inside of the club. The club was nice, not too crowded but the music was awesome. Before I could rest any, I felt my hand being grabbed and I was led onto the dance floor by Matt, as I looked over my shoulder to see Jeff watching his brother and I on the floor from the booth.

Matt pulled me into his arms as I heard him say "I figured to get my dance with you before my brother hogs you all night" he said as we danced together to a remix of an old Boyz II Men song. I smiled as I sighed as Matt continued "You know, he really digs you?" I looked up into his brown eyes as I spoke "Yeah?", Matt laughed a little when he explained "Yeah, so don't go breaking his heart" I pulled away for a moment as I looked into his brown eyes once again, I smiled as I spoke " Is this a big brother talk?" Matt laughed out loud at that, as he simply said "It's my duty" I laughed as Matt tried to spin me in his arms.


	9. True Emotions

JEFF'S POV

I sat in the booth watching my brother and Quinn on the dance floor, I couldn't take my eyes off of Quinn. I couldn't help but watch the way her body moved, the way her smile lighted up the whole room. My mind wandered back to the limo, the way her lips felt against mine, the taste that was Quinn, and how I craved it like a drug.

I watched as they laughed together on the floor, and soon the song was ending and I watched Matt walk Quinn back to the booth. Quinn was just about to climb in, before I stopped her, and grabbed her by the hand that was just released from my brother, and started pulling her towards the floor as I spoke "My turn." Quinn smiled to me, when Matt spoke "Told ya, he'd be hogging you all night" causing Quinn to laugh slightly as I gently lead her to the floor.

I couldn't wait to get her in my arms, true we weren't completely alone, but for us this was as alone as we had been since last night at the pool.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, holding her body flush against mine, my fingers rubbing over the clothes, my fingers had a mind of their own, they craved to touch skin, but I fought the urge. I smiled as she instinctively wrapped her arms around my neck, holding me close to her. My eyes never leaving hers as I searched her eyes, I tried to read the emotions of what I saw but I couldn't, there were too many to read.

I leaned in and rested my lips against the skin of her face, letting my lips trace a faint trail across her cheek, up to her ears. I let my breath spill out against her ear, feeling her body shiver in my arms, causing me to smile. My tongue snaked out and ran up the shell of her ear, feeling the shiver to reappear in her body, as I held her tighter against my body. "You smell so good I could just eat you" I whispered into her ear, hearing her moan slightly.

I held her in my arms for the next few songs, almost as if I was afraid of letting her go, afraid I wouldn't get another chance to hold her. She didn't speak a word, as we swayed together to the songs, I glanced across the club and saw Matt sitting in the booth by himself. He had danced with a few girls, but no one in the club seemed to be his type tonight, so he busied himself sitting at the booth, downing his beer and texting on his cell phone.

I looked back to the woman in my arms, for what only felt like a moment, before I felt a hand on my shoulder. Quinn looked up as Matt spoke "Hey, I'm gonna head out." Quinn responded "Yeah we all should" before Matt interjected "No, you two stay! Have fun! I'm not feeling the club scene tonight, so Wang Yang and I are gonna go see a movie" A look of panic crossed Quinn's face as she spoke "Are you sure?" Matt smiled and gave her a hug as he nodded yes, I gave my brother a hug as I watched him leave the club.

My insides were literally jumping up and down, I couldn't believe how well this had worked, now Quinn and I were alone. I should have been totally excited, but the look on Quinn's face didn't say that. She looked panicked, looked scared, and I couldn't understand why, she was no longer relaxed as I wrapped my arms around her once again, her body was tense, she wouldn't even look me in the eye. I grasped her chin with my fingers as I made her connect our eyes when I spoke "What's wrong?" my serious expression facing hers, when she spoke in a shaky voice " I can't do this" before she pushed herself out of my arms and rushed out of the club.

She ran from me, but this time I refused to let her get away as I followed her out of the club.

QUINN'S POV

I wouldn't lie and say I wasn't enjoying the time I was spending with Jeff, but I could feel my body reacting to his and no matter what I couldn't stop the thoughts that ran through my mind. I've never been the girl who did one night stands, and no matter what I told myself there was no doubt in my mind that soon enough my body, the lust and passion I felt for Jeff would overcome my mind and soon enough we would find ourselves in a situation. With Matt being there I knew things couldn't get too out of hand and now Matt was leaving. There was nothing to stop us now, and my nerves completely took over as I pushed myself out of Jeff's arms and rushed out of the club.

I just made it out of the doorway, the cool night air had just hit my face, when I felt the hand grasp my arm and spin me around to meet his green eyes. The concerned expression on his face, startled me when he forcefully spoke "What's wrong?" his hand grasping my arm tight. All I could mutter was "I can't do this", I watched as he looked around the sidewalk as he led me away from the doorway to the club and to a bench not far down the street as we both sat. His arm holding me tight as he asked once again " What's wrong?" I looked at my feet as I muttered "Look, we can't do this", Jeff reached over with his free hand and turned my face to face his as he inquired more "Can't do what baby?" I took a deep breath and released it as I could feel my hands shaking as I ran one hand through my hair. "Look I don't do one night stands, and let's be honest that's where this is leading" I blurted out, feeling the pressure release a bit as I continued "I'm not gonna lie and say I don't yearn for you to touch me like that, I have ever since I first saw you out by the pool, but I've only known you for a few days, and I don't know why…but…" my voice tapering off as Jeff probed "but what?" I wanted to tell him every single feeling I had for him, I wanted to tell him every thought I had about him, but for some reason I couldn't, I couldn't take the rejection that was sure to follow, when he spoke up.

"But you have feelings for me that go longer that just a few days, but you don't want me as just a fling, you want me as part of your life, but you yearn for me to touch you, your body and your soul?" he spoke gently, his eyes never leaving mine. He waited for me to agree, he waited for moments as I tried to speak it, I tried to but my fear held me still, my fear made me lose my voice as I just stared into his eyes blankly. He smiled as he looked back into my eyes, moving closer to me as he spoke in a softer voice "You don't have to tell me baby, you don't have to admit it right now, but I will. I have feelings for you Quinn, I want you as part of my life, I want all of you, your body and your soul, but right now if your body and passion is all you can give me, then let me show you my feelings, let me show you just how I feel." I went to speak when he continued "I know you don't want a one-night stand, but that's not what I'm offering. I'm offering you our first night together, our first night of succumbing into passion and lust, our first night that whether you can say it or not, our first night but won't be our last together" His lips now inches from mine, as I could feel the passion shooting through my body like a spark, as he spoke in barely a whisper "A night full of passion, full of lust" his lips moving closer to mine with each word "full of kisses, licks, nibbles and whatever our hearts desire" was the last thing I heard before his lips met mine. Instinctively, I tensed, but soon enough the passion I felt just from his lips, as my lips opened and welcomed the deeper kiss, not only did I welcome it ,but I yearned for it. His tongue searching for mine, as our lips danced together, his eyes still open and peering into mine, as his mouth worked magic on mine and my body.


	10. Change of Plans

JEFF'S POV

It bothered me that she wouldn't admit her feelings for me, but I knew she had them deep in her, I knew she felt the same. I could read people pretty well, and just looking into her eyes I knew she was afraid, of what I didn't know but I knew she had feelings for me. My lips meeting hers sent a shock through my skin as I probed her mouth, savoring each taste I got of her, and enjoying the kiss as much as I can, pushing every ounce of passion I could into the kiss. When the kiss broke, her face flush, both of us trying to catch our breath. Without a word I grasped her hand and walked her back to the outside of the club and within minutes we were in the back of the limo, on the way back to the hotel.

I sat next to her, as we pulled away from the curb, and suddenly as I turned to see what she was doing, I was caught by surprise as she lunged towards me and our lips met once again. I smiled against her lips, as I knew the passion was overtaking her and she struggled against the passion, and it was obvious the passion was winning. I let her dominate the kiss, her tongue learning the taste of my mouth, as I slowly pushed her back on the seat, bringing my body on top of hers gently. Resting my weight on my forearms, on either side of her head, as I continued to let her control the kiss. The kiss broke, as I laid gentle kisses across her face, and down her neck, hearing her moan as I let my tongue snake out and taste a bit of skin I worked on. I could feel her squirm under me, as I sucked that piece of skin into my mouth gentle, then lapped at it to relieve the sting.

I kissed my way back up her neck, resting my forehead against hers, as I spoke, my breath mixing with hers "Promise me you won't regret this", her confused eyes looking into my passion filled green ones, as I whispered it again, against her lips "Promise me…" I watched her face for any sign of doubt, and I didn't see any, when I saw her mouth move and I heard the whisper I'd been dying to hear "I could never regret something I want so bad", a smile flew to my lips, as I lunged and pressed my lips against hers hard at first, but then moving gentle to make the kiss passionate and gentle. I let me tongue duel with hers, gently at first, the passion growing between us, as I felt her hands on my back, her fingers leaving trails through the thin shirt I was wearing, bringing goosebumps to my skin underneath my clothes.

The kiss broke when the ringtone of her phone blared through the back of the limo. I looked down into her blue eyes, as a shy smile appeared on her face, as I smirked back at her. I sat up, letting her get up and reach for her purse and the phone. I stretched my arm our on the back of the seat, as I cuddled close to her as I saw her open her phone and put it to her ear.

QUINN'S POV

Well I knew it was only a matter of time before the passion I held for Jeff overtook me. I wasn't lying when I said I wouldn't regret it, I needed him and was determined to have him tonight, the other stuff…I'd figure out some other time, but not tonight. I promised Tahlia earlier that day I would live the night with no regrets and I knew if I didn't go for it now I would be regretting for a while, so I was determined to live the life tonight and let whatever happens between Jeff and I happen. Sure, I didn't want to be a one-night stand, but I'll be honest with myself, that was a lie, It honestly was the first thing I could think of that would possibly get me out of the situation, but Jeff was to smart for that, and I knew he could see right through that shabby lie. Just like I was pretty sure he knew what I felt for him, even though I wasn't brave enough to say it aloud just yet.

I opened my phone when I saw it was Tahlia's number on the caller ID. To say my heart didn't jump in my throat would be a lie, a sudden wave of panic swept over me, as I held the phone to my ear. "Hello?" I spoke cautiously into the phone, when I heard the perky sound of Tahlia on the other end "Hey, it's Tahlia". I glanced to the clock across the back of the limo and didn't realize it was already after midnight, when I practically blurted into the phone "What's wrong?". I looked over to Jeff who was now resting one hand on my knee, and the other arm around my shoulders, my eyes met his as he gave me a quick smile and gave my knee a squeeze when I heard Tahlia answer "Relax! Everything's fine, I was just gonna tell you Nathan's out like a light, and Kylie and Crystal crashed right after the concert, so why don't you leave them here for the night and you can get them in the morning?" I responded in a panic "Are you sure you have room?" Jeff looking on as the conversation continued "Yeah, it's fine, Shane got the hotel to switch his room, so he's in the connecting room now, so we have Nathan on the extra Queen bed in there, don't worry we got him surrounded by pillows, so he can't fall off. Crystal and Kylie are out in the two Queens in here, and Shane and I will take the last Queen bed in his room, so if Nathan wakes in the middle of the night we'll hear him. Plenty of room." I honestly didn't have any purpose to argue with that but I tried "I don't know…maybe I should just come and get them" I spoke before I got distracted momentarily by Jeff's hand moving up my leg. I knew I was just trying to make excuses, not because I didn't want to be with Jeff, but because I was nervous. I don't like my emotions or passion getting the best of me, I don't like to lose control, and I knew for a fact with Jeff and I alone, that's what would happen.

"Girl, get serious!" I heard sigh when she continued "Look, why wake them when they're sleeping peacefully, I promise if anything happens in the middle of the night, you'll be the first ca…" I heard Shane saying something in the background, then I heard Tahlia laugh, when she got back on the phone "Don't take this the wrong way, but Shane and I both agree you should get off the phone and let Jeff show you the time of your life…" I tried to argue but was met with "Good night Quinn, see you tomorrow" and the line went dead. I looked at my phone clueless, I couldn't believe them, but I couldn't help but let a smile cross my face at their antics.

I closed the phone and put it back in my purse slowly, as I felt Jeff begin to massage my thigh under his fingers. I sat back against the seat, feeling Jeff's other arm resting behind me as he scooted closer to me, I suddenly became bashful. I tried to look anywhere but at the man that was setting my ovaries on fire, when I heard him speak "so?" I slowly turned to face him, seeing the sexy smirk on his lips, I couldn't help but feel the redness pool in my face, as his eyes danced with mine. I smiled shyly as I responded in barely a whisper "So?", Jeff leaned forward slowly, his lips connecting with the skin on the crook of my neck. I instinctively leaned my head, granting him more access to my neck as he moaned against my skin "Everything ok?"

I felt my breathing getting more ragged, as I felt his teeth gently nip at my skin, as a moan escaped my lips. I could feel him smile against my skin, when I somehow mustered the courage to speak "Yeah, looks like Nathan and Kylie are gonna stay with Shane and Tahlia tonight". I said looking out of the window of the limo, when I felt Jeff's lips leave my neck, his fingers reaching for my chin he turned my face to his. A smile played across his features as he spoke, in nothing higher than a whisper "So I get you all night?"

JEFF'S POV

My heart skipped a beat when I heard Quinn say that the kids would be with Shane and Tahlia all night. We honestly didn't plan that, but I wouldn't lie and say I wasn't excited at the thought I might have Quinn to myself all night. My eyes read hers, I could see the small bit of fear in them, but it was hidden behind the passion that I knew I was stirring deep within her.

I waited, my eyes never leaving hers, waiting to see if she would accept my proposal, and I couldn't help the smile that fell on my lips when she looked at me nervously and spoke "If you'll have me?" I could tell she was waiting for my answer, when I smoothly leaned and captured her lips in mine, I could slightly feel her lips shake against mine, and I knew tonight would have to move slow. I let my lips dance with hers, as I sucked her bottom lip in between mine and let my tongue work my magic on hers, as I leaned forward once again, pushing her back on the seat, my weight above hers.

The kiss broke and I looked down into her nervous face when I spoke with a serious expression "You know I'd have you anytime I could" watching a smile grow across her lips as her face turned a bit red. I smiled back at her, before connecting our lips once again, this time her lips much more confident, as she dominated the kiss, I could feel her hands moving down my shoulders, and working their way down my back. My skin was on fire under my clothes, as I put more and more passion into the kiss. The kiss broke when we felt the limo pull to a stop, as we quickly sat up and fixed ourselves when the driver came around and opened the door.

I stepped out first and held my hand for her, as she willingly took my hand, letting our fingers intertwine, as we walked into the hotel together. I could tell she was nervous, just by the way her palm was getting sweaty, we walked through the hotel hand in hand, no one really paying us any attention.

I pulled her into the elevator, and I watched as the doors closed. This was the same elevator that the night before I was saying my goodbyes to Quinn. I gave her hand a squeeze as I looked over to her, the squeeze causing her eyes to meet mine, when I leaned forward and whispered just outside her ear "You nervous?", I watched as she smiled at me, as I gave her a wink. I watched as the redness leave her face when she leaned over to my ear and whispered back "A little, you?", I smiled when I immediately responded closer to her ear than before as I whispered "not nervous baby, I'm excited to get you alone though" before I laid a gentle kiss on her ear, visibly watching her shiver as my breath gently blew over her ear.

The elevator dinged as the door opened on my floor, as I gave Quinn a quick wink and led her off the elevator.


	11. Passion Filled Night

QUINN'S POV

To say the thoughts weren't racing through my mind would be lie. I took a deep breath as Jeff led me down the quiet corridor of the hotel, I knew it was only moments before I would be in the hotel room with this man. The passion that had been between us since the first moment I laid eyes on him would overtake us and would guide us like a lighthouse guiding ships to shore. I watched as we came to a stop in front of door, Jeff reaching into his back pocket, slipping the key card into the lock, the green light lighting up as his hand twisted the door knob. It seemed as if everything was moving in slow motion, as he opened the door slowly, turned back and gave me a sexy smile, as he walked into the dark hotel room, his hand pulling me in. I took one last deep breath before I stepped into the hotel room.

He let go of my hand, as he turned on the lights, as I stood in the walkway of the room looking in at the large bed splayed in the middle of the room. I slowly walked into the main part of the room, as Jeff closed the door and locked the hotel door as I bashfully stood at the foot of the bed. Taking deep breaths, trying to calm my nerves and the passion boiling under my skin as I watched him smile, as he took my purse from my hands and sat it on the table on the other side of the room. I watched as he glided back across the room, taking both of my hands in his large hands he sat me on the bed next to him. I couldn't help but stare into his green eyes when he spoke in barely above a whisper "Promise me you won't regret this…" I couldn't help the look of confusion that crossed my face when he continued "I don't want you regretting our first time" I smiled as his face moved closer to mine. His lips inching closer to mine, as I reached up and cupped his face with my palms as I spoke confidently " I promise I will never regret this." As I closed the distance between our lips and let my lips dance with his for a moment before I deepened the kiss to his pleasure.

JEFF'S POV

I let her lips dance with mine, letting her control the shallow kiss, when I couldn't help but push her back on the bed, my body covering hers, as she deepened the kiss to my liking. I watched her blue eyes while my lips danced with hers, I could see the passion cloud over, as I slightly heard a moan come from deep within her chest.

The kiss broke as I smiled down into her flush face, as she seemed to still be a bit nervous. I let my fingers trace a faint line down her face, watching her eyes close as I let my fingers trace over her lips. My skin felt as if it was on fire, as I sat up tearing myself from her body as I quickly unbuttoned my shirt and threw it to the side. I watched as her eyes grazed over my chest and stomach, a smile crossing her face. I smiled as I covered her body again, my face just inches from hers as I spoke "What's got that beautiful smile making an appearance?" as I let my lips start a trail down her neck, sucking and nibbling. I heard her breath hitch as she spoke with a smile "I'm just realizing how you look better with less clothes on" I stopped my trail and connected my eyes with hers again, watching the smile on her face as I responded "Well I can't run around naked all day now can I?" I said with a smile, as she quickly responded "You can if you're with me" I watched as her eyes almost seem surprised that it came out of her mouth, the redness showing on her face slightly as I responded "Only if you promise to run around naked with me" I watched as she laughed out loud at that response, as I chose that time reconnect out lips, deepening the kiss instantly. My hands finding their way under the blouse she wore, feeling her skin under my fingertips was almost enough to drive me crazy, as I continued the kiss, moving my hands higher and higher under her shirt.

The kiss broke when I felt her body arch against my hands, as they cupped her breasts through her thin bra. I smiled when I felt her hard nipples against the palms of my hands, as I attached my lips the crook of her neck, sucking and nibbling as I let my palms run in circles over her erect nipples still captured underneath her bra. I smiled against her skin when I heard her gasp as I let my fingers slip underneath her bra and slightly tug on the hard nubs.

I brought my face to above hers once again as she tried to stifle the moan coming from her as my forefingers and thumbs rolled her nipples. I was content in just watching her face as my hands worked her breasts, she seemed to be fighting to stay in control but I could tell the passion was overtaking her as I connected our lips once again, this time removing my hands from underneath her shirt, and placing them on either side of her head. Her lips dancing with mine once again, my tongue dancing with hers, as my hands gripped the bottom of her blouse and began to move it up her beautiful body. The kiss broke only for a moment as I rid her of her blouse, my eyes raking over her beautiful skin and before she could lay back down I spoke quickly "While we're at it" as I unsnapped her bra, it falling off in my hands, her breasts spilling out freely as I tossed the bra on top of the blouse on the floor. I watched as she laid back, she seemed to be a bit uncomfortable as she tried to hide her breasts by crossing her hands over her breasts, as I realized the blush that often shaded her face maroon, not only stopped there, but spread over all of her fair skin, and I though it was beautiful.

I reached forward quickly, much more dominating than I desired as I grasped her wrists and held them above her head with mine, my face hovering above hers. I could see the slight hint of fear in her eyes, mixed with desire as I let a smile full of lust cross my face. I captured her lips in a quick kiss, letting my tongue show her the rhythm I preferred to use on another part of her body. The kiss broke, as I began laying a trail of slight kisses down her neck and collarbone.

I could feel her squirm under me as I still held her hands in mine, as I continued my trail down her chest, now getting closer and closer to my destination. I let my lips nuzzle the erect nipple as I felt her arch against me, trying to help achieve what she desired as I simply let my tongue lick around the nub, my facial hair nuzzling it as I watched it get harder with each pass. I looked up to her blue eyes that were staring down intent on watching my every moment, she liked to watch what I did to her body, I'd remember that for later activities.

QUINN'S POV

My eyes grew wide watching Jeff beautifully torture my hard nipple with his tongue. I fought to get my hands free from his grasp, as he took my whole nipple into his mouth, sucking on it. I couldn't help but let my body arch, pushing more of my breast into his mouth, seeing the smile appear on his lips. Jeff released my nipple, when he spoke against my skin "Like that baby?" I couldn't even put together a complete, coherent sentence, all I could do was nod. Jeff released my hands, and quickly lunging forward and capturing my lips with his, his tongue plunging deep into my mouth, taking control of mine.

I couldn't help the moan escaping my chest, as the kiss broke way too soon for my liking. I watched as Jeff lowered himself back down to my breasts, this time taking my neglected nipple into the warm cavern of his mouth, my hands instinctively digging into his hair, massaging his scalp. My breath getting more ragged, while he cupped my breasts in his hands, squeezing them together, so we he could quickly run his tongue from one nipple to another.

My body squirming with each movement, with each touch of his tongue against my skin. My body arching higher off the bed, trying to get more and more of my breasts into his mouth. Jeff continued his descent down my body, leaving ghost kisses down my abdomen, his tongue finding its way to my naval.

I watched with wide eyes as he let just the tip of his tongue trace slight trails around my navel, then slowly dipping in to my navel, causing a shiver of excitement to surge through me.

Jeff's hands had just started to unbuckle my jeans when the ring tone of his cell phone blared through the room. Jeff's eyes darted to mine, as I gently spoke "Your phone is ringing". Jeff smiled wide, as he laid another kiss on my stomach, just below my navel, he spoke against my skin "I don't care."

I could feel his uniquely cut facial hair against the skin of my stomach, as he nuzzled my navel. I squirmed freely, his whiskers tickling me. I heard him speak in a gruff tone, his North Carolina accent coming out more than ever, "Ticklish huh?" I looked down into his green eyes, as his face lit up. Our eye connection broke, when I felt his nimble fingertips attacking my stomach, causing me to laugh uncontrollably.

JEFF'S POV

I loved her smile, as I let my fingers tickle her abdomen. She seemed so free and uninhibited while she squirmed wildly, the smile plastered on her face, her laughter echoing through the hotel room. I quit tickling her, as I climbed back up the bed, laying on the side of her, as I watched her breathing return to normal.

She really was breathtaking, whether she thought so or not. I was destined to show her tonight, just how beautiful I thought she was.

Her breathing finally returned to normal, her head slowly turning to face me, the smile on her face slowly fading. She blushed slightly when she spoke "What?" I smiled wide when I answered "Just admiring you" watching the blush grow on her features.

We laid there for a moment, just looking into each others eyes, when I saw her slowly reach out with her arm. She seemed timid with each inch her hand moved towards my body. A jolt ran through my body, as her fingertips came into contact with my skin. I hissed through teeth, as she ran her fingers down my chest, gently rubbing the slight chest hair I had there.

A deep moan escaping me, when her small fingers rubbed over my nipples. I watched as she nimbly and quickly climbed to her knees, resting her weight on her calves, as she straddled over my thighs, looking deep into my eyes.

I was straining against my pants, and I swear I could feel her wetness through the layers of clothing we had on. I kicked my shoes off quickly, hoping it would entice her to continue undressing me.

She began to scare me when she just stood still, looking deep into my eyes, as I lay beneath her. I sat into a sitting position, as I reached out, cupping her chin with my palm as I spoke in a concerned tone "You ok baby?" The thoughts ran through my mind, maybe I had rushed her too fast, maybe she was having second thoughts.

I waited in silence for a moment, before she smiled and spoke "yeah, It's just…"she stopped as she rubbed her hand over her face that quickly was turning maroon. She seemed frustrated, as her hands hid her face from my view. I was confused, so I reached forward pulling her hands away from her face, she quickly moved her head, trying to avoid my eye contact as much as possible. I spoke with a sultry tone "Come on…", finally grasping her chin, forcing her eyes to connect with mine.

I watched a sheepish smile appeared on that beautiful face, as she explained "It's just, I never thought someone like you would want someone like me…It's just kind of shocking"

I couldn't help the laughter that came from my lips, as I quickly grasped her body, and quickly rolling us over onto the bed. My forearms holding most of my weight above her, as I spoke "You mean a hillbilly from North Carolina wanting to be with a beautiful lady?" I watched as she smiled wide, she corrected me "No I mean a damn sexy man like you, wanting to be with a fat ass like me"

To hear comments like that coming from her, it hurt…I thought she was beautiful, and would put that up against anybody. Hearing her call herself that, well it just made me more and more determined to show her what I saw.

QUINN'S POV

I laid under him, as I stared deep into his eyes, when he responded in a thick North Carolina drawl, "Well that is one part of your body, I do enjoy." I was caught offguard, when he lunged forward, his lips crushing against mine, his tongue diving into my mouth, probing mine. He broke the kiss suddenly, and without warning, he pushed himself off of me. I watched as he got back to his feet, his hands quickly reaching out grabbing mine and pulling me up to my feet, his arms snaking around my waist holding me against his body.

I couldn't help but ask "What are you doing Hardy?" with a smile wide across my face. Jeff simply smiled as his hands moved down my back finally cupping my ass in his hands, giving my cheeks a squeeze he spoke "Getting more acquainted with my favorite body part" I couldn't help but smile, as he leaned forward again, his lips meeting mine gently, as I felt his fingertips sliding into the top of the waistband of my pants. His fingers searching for more skin.

I couldn't help my hands, as they aimlessly wandered over his top bare half. My fingers running over his shoulders, then down his pectorals, across his naval, finally stopping at his belt buckle. Our lips and tongues still dancing together, as my hands fumbled with his belt and finally the button on his jeans. Feeling his pants loosen, the kiss broke. I took that as an invitation as I pushed his jeans down his legs, exposing his boxers to me.

I couldn't help but chuckle a bit, when I finally got a good look at his boxers, they were leopard print! I smiled wide as I spoke "I love those boxers!" Jeff glanced down at his boxers, before he smiled back at me sheepishly. I felt his fingers leave the back of my jeans, as they moved around my body, making their way to the front of my pants. I felt him loosen my pants as he spoke to me, his lips still against mine. "These boxers make me feel wild" he said following it up with a deep growl that made the wetness pool in me even more.

His lips began leaving whisper kisses across my face as I responded "So are you wild?", the tingles that shot through my body were enough to knock me unconscious, when I felt his breath on the lobe of my ear, as he answered in barely a whisper "You'll find out".

I felt my pants drop down my legs as I casually stepped out of them, Jeff's lips still nipping at my ear lobe. I couldn't hold my laughter any longer as I whispered to him "You need to look down". Jeff brought his face back to mine, his eyes pouring into mine and I could see the confusion, I simply smiled as he slowly tilted his head down.

I waited and soon was rewarded when I heard him bust out laughing, I knew he must of seen my leopard print thong! Jeff looked back into my eyes, a smile wide across his features as he whispered "We're definitely made for each other" he finished off with a wink.

I smiled as his lips once again met mine, dancing with mine slowly. The shallow kiss broke as I spoke against his lips "I knew you'd love it!" He smiled as he spoke "Oh I do", catching me off guard as he began lowering down my body. His arms snaked around my body, holding me close to him as his mouth made a trail down my bare skin. His mouth stopped for a moment at my breasts, taking his time on each nipple. I couldn't help but arch, pushing more of each breast into his warm, waiting mouth.

His mouth continued lower, as I tangled my hands freely in his hair, feeling the fades he has on scalp. The shiver running through my spine as his tongue once again dipped into my naval. Jeff must of felt the shiver when he spoke, his mouth against the skin of my stomach "That for me baby?" I could only smile, my blue eyes meeting his, as I watched him continue his descent. His lips pressing against the leopard print fabric of my thong, the anticipation and excitement pitting in my stomach, just by him being that close to that area of my body. I could feel his hot breath running across my thighs causing goosebumps to appear, as he spoke "I do love it" his face nuzzling the fabric.

JEFF'S POV

My blood was pumping faster, my heartbeat thumping in my ears. Seeing more and more of her skin coming into my view, just made the hair stand on its ends in anticipation. I had to let my fingers touch it, and more than that I wanted to let my tongue taste every inch of her. I've always enjoyed giving the women I'm with pleasure, I always assumed that's what set me apart from other guys. I just didn't feel as if I did my job if I didn't do everything I could do to make sure the woman I was with having a good time. If she doesn't enjoy her time, then it just kills the lovemaking. I nuzzled the fabric of her thong against my cheek, the smell of her juices seeking into my nostrils as I inhaled deeply. Her scent was intoxicating, as my mouth watered just thinking of the juices that waited for me behind this scrap of clothing.

I raised my head to look into her deep blue eyes, I could see the excitement in there, as well as a bit of fear. I smiled wide at her as I let one lone finger slide past the small thong, just entering her hot canal slightly. Immediately, I was rewarded as I felt nothing but warmth, and wetness, telling me she was more then ready for me.

I slowly let my finger run the length of her slit, the heat that enveloped me made me even more hard and ready for her. I heard her breath hitch in her throat, as my digit slowly swirled around her clit. I slipped my finger out of her thong, as I grasped the strings of her thong, hooking them under my thumbs, as I slowly stripped her of her thong.

My eyes growing wide as the smooth skin of her pussy came into sight. I watched as she lifted her foot one at a time, stepping out of her thong, standing before me completely nude. I was still knelt on my knees as I looked up into her eyes, she looked a bit embarrassed standing before me. I wrapped my arms around her nude body, holding her close to me, trying to comfort her. My face rubbing against her naval, as I spoke gently "You're beautiful…" as I slowly nuzzled her smooth skin, moving down her body.

I laid a gentle kiss on the smooth skin I found at the juncture of her thighs. I felt her body shiver again, as I smiled against her skin. I spoke soothingly " I just want to ravish you" letting my tongue snake out of my mouth, lightly licking the spot of skin before my lips. It surprised me when she answered back "Is this the leopard coming out?", I chuckled in my throat, not being able to take my eyes off of her beautiful pussy, that was just inches from my mouth.

I spoke in a raspy whisper "Yep, I'm fighting the urge to pounce on you right now!", smiling when I heard a nervous laugh escape her beautiful lips.

QUINN'S POV

I had totally and completely lost control. I was trying to keep in control of my emotions and hormones, but that had been thrown out of the window as Jeff continued to work on me. I struggled to keep in control, but in the end Jeff had started the fire and I burned with desire for him. I needed him so bad, but it seemed like he had other things in mind, when I looked down, watching him. I met his eyes, watching his smile grow wide, when suddenly out of nowhere, he grasped my leg, hooking it over his shoulder.

I nearly lost my balance, I grasped onto his shoulders trying to stabilize myself, as I balanced myself on one leg. I watched as Jeff reached through my open legs, his fingers splayed out on my ass. His fingers squeezing tight, holding me in place, his mouth just hovering in front of my moistness, his fingers grasping my bottom tight.

A shiver flew through my body, as I felt Jeff gently blow cold air across my moist pussy. He caught me by surprise when suddenly, he pulled me forward to his waiting mouth, his tongue quickly entering my hot canal. I moaned out load as I felt his tongue probing inside of me.

The moistness growing inside of me, as I felt his tongue flick against my spot inside of my canal. I couldn't help but run my hands deep in his hair, when I felt his tongue leave me. He pulled back only for a moment, I looked down, his mouth glistening as my juices were still over his mouth. I watched as his tongue snaked out, he licked his lips slowly, as if he was savoring the taste before he spoke "Absolutely delicious" he said with a smile. Without another word, he jerked me towards his mouth again, this time his tongue finding its way to my clit. My breath hitched when I felt his tongue began to flick across my clit from every direction, his one hand leaving my ass, as I felt a finger slowly insert my wet canal.

His finger curling and rubbing against my spot, as his tongue continued flicking against my clit, faster now. My breath was coming more and more ragged, and I could feel the build up coming on quick in the pit of my stomach. My knees started to shake, as if they would go weak. In one swift movement, Jeff reached up pushing my shoulders back, as I free fell back on to the bed that was behind me. My one leg dangling over the edge of the bed, the other still hooked on Jeff's shoulder.

Suddenly, Jeff grasped my dangling leg, holding it high. I looked down at him, as he let his lips leave whisper kisses from my knee down to my thigh. He let my leg go, locking it over his other shoulder, as his mouth returned to my aching pussy. His lips wrapped around my swollen clit, as he sucked it into his mouth. I couldn't help it, my hips bucked against his mouth. Jeff reached forward, pinning my hips to the mat as his lips continued to suck on my clit. Sensing I was on the edge, I felt Jeff enter 2 fingers into me, plunging them deeper and deeper into me, as he continued to suck on my clit. I felt the build up, and spoke Jeff's name through gritted teeth, when I felt the release hit me, as the waves washed over me again and again. Jeff lightly lapped at my sensitive clit, as I came down from my orgasm.

The clouds were clearing from my mind, as my eyes fought to refocus when I felt the mattress dip down by my legs. My mind refocused, as I saw a naked Jeff Hardy standing on the edge of the bed down between my feet. I scooted up the bed more, as I watched him. Quickly and nimbly, he free fell forward, I couldn't help the yelp that escaped from me as he fell towards my body, landing on his forearms not crushing me as I thought he would. I smiled as he looked down into my blue eyes "Always gotta be dramatic huh?" I spoke with a smile. Jeff's mouth smiling wide as he answered "I aim to impress", I couldn't help but retort "You being naked is impressive enough", Jeff laughing slightly as he lunged forward capturing my lips with his, his tongue snaking across my bottom lip.

I lifted my legs high, locking them on Jeff's hips, as I felt Jeff reach between us, positioning himself, as he slowly pushed forward. He entered me slowly, both of us sighing in relief, caught up in the friction of both of us together.

JEFF'S POV

Usually I would like a little more foreplay, but I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to have her and now. The warmth and tightness that enveloped me was unbelievable. It took all my self control not to just pound my way with her, I knew I had to move slow with her. I stilled myself as I was buried to the hilt in her warmth and wetness. I felt her legs holding me tight, as I looked down into her eyes. I smiled slightly, when I felt her heels dig a bit into my ass. "Is that your way of telling me you're ready?" I said with a smile, watching the blush that I love, appear on her fair skin. I smiled at her as I met her lips again with mine. Her tongue dancing with mine, I slowly pulled out of her warmth for only a moment before pushing into her again.

She felt so good, I would even say she was the best I've felt, it was like her body was meant for me, knowing exactly how tight and wet I liked. I moved up my rhythm slamming into her, her legs holding me tight against her body. I fought to keep in control of my own emotions, if I didn't this love making session would be over way too fast for my liking.

I kept the rhythm fast until I felt the need to switch the position. I had always been adventurous in bed. Nothing too wild, I just liked experimenting with positions and find the spots we both liked the best.

I grasped her one leg, holding it straight up, her ankle parallel with my face, as I began to grind against her. My pubic bone grinding against her wet pussy, rubbing against her clit as I pounded into her pussy again and again. I watched her face as I grinded faster and faster, not only for my own selfish needs, but to help her build up also.

I collected her other leg, draping it on my shoulder again too, giving me a deeper angle into her. She drove me wild when I heard her speak my name, she spoke my name in between the moans that escaped her mouth. I pounded into her as hard as I could, I knew I was hitting her spot, by the way she fought the urge to have her eyes roll in the back of her head.

I knew I wasn't gonna be able to last much longer, so I gave in and let my emotions taking control. Pounding into her at a faster rhythm, as if my hips had a mind of their own, I watched her face for any signal of fear, and there was none. I could tell she was getting close, I reached between us, letting my thumb rub against her clit, as she squirmed beneath me. I lunged forward, kissing her as I moved my thumb faster against her, and helped her over the edge. Kissing the screams of ecstasy out of her, my tongue probing hers, as she fell over that edge.

I couldn't help it, as I felt her pussy constrict around me. I knew it was over, as I gave one last thrust and found my own release. The stars exploding behind my eyes, as I gave a few more thrusts.

My breathing out of control, I held my limp body above hers. I watched her eyes flutter open, her blue eyes connecting with mine. I couldn't help but smile when she spoke "No regrets…"I lunged forward connecting her lips with mine once again…


	12. Epilogue

**********Months later*********

JEFF'S POV

It had been months since I seen Quinn. We spent the whole night before Wrestlemania tangled in each other's arms, making love over and over again. I honestly didn't want to let her go, but I knew she would never accept a relationship with me, until she accepted the feelings she had for me.

We said goodbye after Wrestlemania, Quinn returned to her life in Florida with Kylie and Nathan. I returned to my life in Cameron, and the WWE. We still kept in touch through email and phone, I had been to Florida visiting them whenever I could. Quinn and I had grown closer, but she still was not ready to accept us being in a relationship together. There was still fear there that I hadnt' been able to surpass.

I glanced at the clock across the room, it read 3:53 AM. I was still wide awake, as I splatted some paint on the canvas that stood before me. I always enjoyed painting, especially when my heart was in a confused state. I looked at my painting, when I heard my cell phone ring.

Thinking it was my brother I casually strolled over to the table where I had left my phone earlier that night. I immediately picked it up, assuming it was Matt.

"Jeff?" a panicked female voice spoke on the other end. It took me a few moments for it to register the voice as Kylie.

"Kylie?" I spoke almost confused to as why she would be calling me, not to mention why she would be calling so late.

"Jeff, I didn't know who else to call! I don't know what to do!" Kylie practically screamed into the phone. She was speaking fast, and I could tell just by the tone of her voice that something was seriously wrong.

"What's wrong?" I asked, almost yelling it in the phone, as I felt my heart drop into my stomach with worry.

"Jeff, there's been an accident" she spoke, as I heard her voice crack and could hear her sobbing on the other end of the line

THE END

**_Check out my profile for upcoming stories!_**


End file.
